Here to help
by Evilkat23
Summary: After being locked in his cupboard for an unknown amount of time, seven-year-old Harry gets saved by what seems like homeless orphans lead by seventeen-year-olds twin girls. Over time Harry realizes he finally gets the family he's always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wasn't a normal seven year old boy, no, something about him was extremely abnormal, not that he knew what made him that way, but, his aunt and uncle made sure he knew everyday that he was in fact, not normal. They often tried to 'Stamp out' his abnormality by any means, which included them beating him until he cried, or, them just locking him in the cupboard under the stairs.

That's what it was for him tonight, being locked under the stairs. It's been like that for a few days now, he was rather hungry and wondered him maybe they've forgotten about him. He almost wanted to bring attention to himself by banging on the door, but, he knew that any punishment out there would be worse than staying in the cupboard for a few measly days. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of life, he heard nothing. It made Harry wonder if maybe they were gone, it wouldn't surprise him if they left with him. Knowing the door was locked, but still having some hope, he grasped the knob and twisted it. Locked. As he had guessed.

Gently sitting back down on his urine soaked bed, Harry gently rubbed his left wrist, it was hurting, his uncle had done something to it a few days prior. The good thing about being locked in his cupboard was the fact that some of his bruises were healing, which was good in it's own rights, but, he could do without the smell of his own pee. Reaching under his pillow, Harry pulled out three very worn down crayon stubs. The only colors he could nab from under Dudley's nose was black, pink, and blue. Turning, he pushed some coats back and started to draw on the wall. It kept him busy for a while.

After a while of drawing, he heard a soft 'thump' come from upstairs. Were they awake? Or back? Have they even left? Quickly throwing the crayons under his pillow, and moving the coats back in place, he sat there, perfectly still. He could hear the thumps get a bit more louder and frequent, like they were all moving at once. After a couple of minutes, he started to hear talking, but, it didn't sound like Dudley's, Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon's voices. Nor did it sound like any of Dudley's friends. Standing up on his bed, Harry pressed his ear to the top of the cupboard to maybe get a good hearing on what was going on. He could only make out muffled voices and scattered words.

"...Clothes...Quick..."

Harry jumped when he heard about two sets of feet running down the stairs, holding his breath, he could hear whoever these people are rummaging though the house, mainly the kitchen. The voices were more clear now, someone barking out orders to whoever was with him.

"Yeah, this is the good stuff...This will feed all of us for a week..." One of the voices, clearly female, said to who she was with.

"These people were real porkers it seems." Another female voice spoke. Harry wished that uncle Vernon had blocked the peephole inside the cupboard. Harry moved his head up when he heard another set of feet running down.

"Guys, you have to see this, look how big these clothes are! They are big enough to serve as blankets!" A boy said, clearly excited.

Were these people thieves?

"Yes, they are rather nice clothes, check the cupboard as well, who knows what may be in there."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, they would find him, what would they do with him? Kill him? His heart raced faster as he could hear feet coming closer to the cupboard.

"Probably nothing but cleaning supplies." He heard the boy say back to one of the girls.

"Maybe, but it never hurts to check." One girl told him.

Harry wished he could just vanish, his heart started to beat at an impossible rate when he heard the cupboard click open. He could only hold his breath when the door opened and he was reveled.

Harry looked at the boy, this boy was no older ten, maybe eleven years of age. He had blue eyes and curly black hair, the boy was obviously confused by his findings, as he looked over at Harry, then over his shoulder to where the girls were, then back to Harry.

"I...I..Uhh..." He started, still very confused.

"Ben! What did you...find..." A girl said, only pausing when she saw what Ben had saw. She was older than Ben, probably in her early teens with long wavy brown hair, matching brown eyes, and olive skin. With no warning, she turned and ran, obviously going to get the other girl.

Ben stepped into the cupboard, Harry only sat there and shakily watched as Ben gotten closer.

"How long have you..." Ben started, but was cut off by the final girl.

"Bloody..."

Both Harry and Ben turned and looked at her, Harry noticed really quickly that the final girl was clearly a twin to the first one, they almost identical to one another, the only difference was this one had black wavy hair put up into a ponytail.

"Kyo...what do we do?" The girl asked her sister, 'Kyo' narrowed her eyes and then just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know...I don't know..." Kyo muttered.

Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes, where they going to hurt him? Sniffling, he tried his best to hide his scared sobs but was failing.

"Hey, Hey...Don't cry, it's ok, we aren't going to hurt you." Ben told him gently, then turned to Kyo. "Can we take him with us?" Ben asked, Kyo frowned.

"This is a child, not a puppy." Kyo scolded.

"It's clear that whoever lives here doesn't care for this child! He's been locked in here for god knows how long." The other girl said and Kyo scowled.

"Cecily, we're already packed as it is." Kyo reminded her. Then, with no warning, Cecily grabbed Kyo and pulled her away from the cupboard, the two continued the conversation in private.

Ben couched down to meet eye level with Harry.

"Do you have a name?" Ben asked, trying his hardest not to scare the kid anymore.

"H-Harry Potter." Harry stuttered.

"Harry, that's a nice name...How old are you? I'm ten."

"Seven."

"You're not that far behind me." Ben laughed, causing Harry to laugh with him.

"Harry, why are you in the cupboard?" Ben asked, Harry fidgeted a bit in his bed.

"Because I'm a freak..."

That made Ben blink, Harry watched as Ben's emotions changed quickly across his face, finally it seemed that he settled on anger.

"Harry, this question is serious. Do you want to live here?" Ben asked, his voice deadly serious.

Harry could only sit there for a minute, not knowing what to answer. A chance to leave sounded wonderful, it's not like the Dursley's would miss him, but, something told him that these people didn't exactly live in a mansion.

"I..." Harry started, but, before he could finish his sentence, Kyo came back.

"Ok. It's settled, if the kid wants to come with us, he can, but, seeing how it was your idea, Ben, you get to train him." Kyo told Ben sternly, then looked at Harry.

"Well, kiddo? What will it be?" Kyo asked him. There was a long pause as Harry sat there, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I...I..." Frowning, Harry thought quickly. The Dursley's were mean and hated him, but these strangers might be worse. Still, thinking about his choices, he felt his stomach growl out, and knew that out of everything, these strangers had food. "Ok..." He said finally.

Ben light up at this, and Cecily seemed to do so as well, Kyo looked indifferent.

"Alright, this is not break time. Ben, you take..." Kyo started but paused realizing she didn't know Harry's name.

"Harry." Ben filled her in and she nodded and continued.

"Ben, you take Harry to our hideout, get him familiar with our ways and for god sakes get him cleaned up." Kyo ordered and Ben grabbed Harry by his hand.

"You don't have anything here? Do you?" Ben asked, Harry just shook his head and Ben nodded. "Then just follow me." Ben told him gently, then as they walked out of the cramped cupboard, Harry heard Kyo mumble to her sister.

"The boy who lived...who'd guess...We better not regret this Cecily."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked up at the night sky, he hadn't even realized it was night time until he and Ben had left Privet Drive. The sky was obscured by the many lights of the city, leaving nothing but an inky blackness and not a star to be seen. Harry kept close to Ben, looking at the older boy from time to time. It was odd to Harry, having someone actually being nice to him for once. He was expecting Ben to suddenly turn and slap him silly, but, the boy never did.

"We aren't too far now." Ben told him after a while. Keeping a tight grip on Ben's hand, Harry finally spoke, feeling a bit nervous as he did.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, it's nothing spectacular, but, it's where the rest of the family is! There's a bath, a kitchen and several beds." Ben explained. Harry narrowed his eyes a bit, it was rather vague the way he explained everything and it seemed like he was ignoring the question. Still, Harry didn't want to ask any more questions. It was the first rule the Dursley's taught him, asking too many questions led to consequences. So, they walked in more silence. Harry shivered when a rather brisk wind rushed by the two of them. Seeing Harry shiver, Ben gave a weak smile to Harry.

"We have plenty of clothes, granted they will probably be a bit big on you, but not as big as what you're wearing now." Ben told Harry, clearly trying to get to seven year old hyped up. Harry tried to look indifferent, but, on the inside he felt happy. The idea of owning clothes that weren't Dudley's old hand-me-downs made him feel delighted. While Harry was deep into his thoughts, he was not watching ahead as Ben weaved around a pole. Unfortunately, Harry did not. His left arm smacked hard onto the metal surface and he let out a cry of pain. Ben swerved his head back to look at Harry in worry. Seeing the boy clutching his arm into his chest, he ran over.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Ben asked clearly concerned. Then he reached over to touch Harry's hurt wrist, but, the boy was quick in jerking his arm away from Ben.

"I'm fine!...I'm fine, It just...surprised me..." Harry half lied to Ben. Ben frowned and moved towards Harry's arm again, reaching for it once more.

"You're holding your arm." Ben pointed out. Before Harry could move away from him once more, the ten year old grabbed his left arm gently. Harry couldn't help but cry out again when Ben gently touched his injured wrist. Harry tried his best to blink the tears pricking in his eyes, but was failing as a few began to fall down his face.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt? I'm sure Kyo and Cecily would have helped you! I'll tell you this, those two sure know how to heal up wounds. I sprained my ankle and they gave me this drink and healed me up almost instantly." Ben told Harry, the seven year old just frowned a bit at this and took his arm back and gently rubbed it.

"I don't know...I'm sure it'll just heal on its own..." Harry mumbled, trying to get Ben to back off. Ben frowned deeply at this, before just taking Harry's good hand in his own once more.

"We really aren't too far, C'mon, just a few more blocks." Ben told him gently and continued to walk. It didn't take long for him to start talking again.

"Oh, I guess I should tell you about the rest of the family before we get there. There's Leonard, he's the second eldest behind the twins, only fourteen years old. Heads up though, call him Leon. He'll tear you apart if you call him Leonard. Just another warning, his face, he has a few nasty scars on it...Worse than yours I should say, don't point it out to him. I did that once and he threw an ashtray at the back of my head. I could have sworn he was in front of me when he did so, but hey, it could have just been the pain of the ashtray hitting my head." Ben said with a shrug, he then coughed and continued.

"Then there's Lacy, she's only four and she's blind. She speaks her mind though and she's actually pretty smart for a four year old, she has a bit of a lisp, I think I heard one of the twins say it might be permanent." Ben finished, Harry looked up at Ben and frowned.

"None of you are very old. Don't any of you have parents?" Harry asked. He knew it sounded rude and he probably shouldn't have asked about it, but it just confused him. Sure enough, Ben frowned at this and stopped walking, this of course caused Harry to stop. Ben put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes when he spoke.

"Listen to me carefully, do not ask that question again. You have to understand, we are all like you, and we have no parents. None of us." Ben told him, deadly serious, Harry could only nod, taken aback from Ben's sudden seriousness. "Good...Now, you see that building just up a head?" Ben asked, pointing to a small warehouse just a few meters away. Harry nodded once again and Ben smiled the biggest smile Harry ever seen him give.

"That's where we live. C'mon now." Ben took his hand once more and started to bring Harry closer to his new home. Harry couldn't help but feel nervous. What if these new people were going to reject him like the Dursley's? What if they see him a freak as well?

Getting closer to the warehouse, Harry used both his tiny hands to grip Ben's own tighter. Ben seemed oblivious to Harry as they got so close to the door that Harry could see that the building seemed be a tad dilapidated, the roof missing some of its shingles, the concrete of the warehouse gray and dulling, and the door looked a tad weak. Harry feared it would just turned to dust if you touched it.

Still, the place didn't bother Ben as he walked forward and turned the knob to the door.

Harry paused, not seeing anything inside the warehouse, nothing but blackness on the inside. Ben pulled Harry forward a bit.

"C'mon now. Don't be scared." Ben told him with a smile. Harry didn't smile, he held onto Ben's hand even tighter as they walked in to the darkness of the warehouse...


	3. Chapter 3

_'It's no castle, but, it's better than what I thought it would be.'_

That was the first thought Harry had when Ben turned on the main lights to the warehouse. It was pretty spacious, in the main room sat three small mattresses each having its own blanket and pillow. The blankets looked rather dirty and a bit worn, Harry couldn't complain though, they still looked more comfortable than the thin sheet the Dursley's given him.

"Those three beds are, in order, Left is Lacy, middle is Leonard, and I'm on the far right." Ben explained pointing to each bed and then gave Harry a slight slap on the back "No worries though, you can bunk with me until the twins find you a bed of your own." Ben told him with a smile. Harry gave a smile back and then followed Ben as the boy started to give him a tour of the small warehouse.

"Over here is the kitchen...As you can see, we have no working fridge, so any food that isn't in a can gets eaten right away. We keep all of our canned food in here..." Ben explained as they walked into the 'kitchen' which was honestly just an empty room, there were no utilities of any kind. Just a small sink and by the sink were two cabinets. Ben walked over to one and opened it and inside it were canned goods. He opened the other one for Harry to see inside, just a bit of silverware, a couple plate, and a few cups. Ben promptly shut both cabinets and hurried Harry to the next room that was across the kitchen.

"This is our bathroom, again its nothing spectacular but the water still works...Only the cold water that is, but no worries, the twins always find a way to warm it up before anyone gets in." Ben told Harry, as the seven year old looked around. There was only one toilet, another small sink, and a bath tub. Within seconds, Harry was ushered towards the final room. However, they didn't go inside it. They just stood right outside the door.

"This is the twin's bed room. Nobody is allowed in when they aren't here, and well let's just say they are kinda secretive about their stuff...Well, that concludes the tour…any questions?" Ben asked. Harry gave off a slight frown as he looked around.

"What about Lacy and Leonard? Where are they?"

Ben just smiled.

"Oh they'll show up. Only god knows where those two go when we are on a mission." Ben told him. Harry tilted his head.

"Mission?"

"Oh, it's what the twins like to call it when we go out to get food and clothes." Ben explained like it was nothing. Harry put his hand on his hip and give Ben a skeptical look.

"Oh, so, stealing?" Harry countered and Ben just shrugged.

"Call it what you like. It doesn't change a thing."

Harry chuckled at this, Ben just gave him another smile and then grabbed him by his wrist. Next thing Harry knew they were running out of the warehouse.

"C'mon, this is the best part." Ben told him excitedly, pulling Harry along with him as they raced outside with Harry trying his best to keep up.

Ben had some impressive speed for a ten year old. Once outside, Ben took a hard right, Harry could do nothing but follow. Near the back of the warehouse there was a ladder the lead to the roof of the building. Naturally, Ben started to climb. Harry wasted no time and did the same. He followed behind Ben as close as he could.

Thankfully, the warehouse wasn't too high up and it also helped that Harry wasn't afraid of heights. They got to the roof within a minute, up on the flat surface, laid a couple chairs and a few blankets.

"Sometimes, mostly during meteor showers, all of us like to sit up here and just look at the sky." Ben explained, plopping down on one of the chairs sideways and propped his feet up on the armrest. "Come, sit." Ben said, urging Harry to take a seat next to him in the other chair. Harry complied, sitting neatly on the chair. He looked up at the sky and felt his eyes widen at the beauty of the night sky.

Never had Harry seen so many stars before, the full moon above their heads helped illuminate the sky, so they weren't in total darkness. There were a few clouds up in the sky, but no signs of it threatening to pour down rain. Truthfully, Harry could have sat there all night with Ben, but, around thirty minutes later, Ben stood up and seemed to be listening to something.

"Someone's back, I don't know if it's Kyo and Cecily, or, Lacy and Leonard, oh well, time to find out." Ben told him. Harry frowned a bit, he wished he could stay out here a bit longer, but, still followed Ben down the ladder and back inside the warehouse. When they walked inside, Harry instantly attached to Ben when he realized the two inside were not the twins.

One was a boy, clearly older than him and Ben, this boy had to be around fifteen, and he had dark brown skin. On his face rested several nasty scars, with made Harry's own little scar look like nothing. One scar went across the bridge of his nose, it seem connected with the one that traced down his left cheek; there was one that lasted from the top of his right eye brow that trailed down at his jawline, and several other smaller ones. He had short black curly hair and brown eyes. He had a rather large and bulky build. This had to be Leonard. He gave Harry one dirty look before giving off a sneer of disgust, but he didn't say anything. The little girl holding his hand was the one who spoke up and caught Harry's attention.

"Thewe is someone new here, wight Weonawd?"

She was the youngest out of them. She had pale blonde hair with white milky eyes. Her skin a rather sickly pale and she seemed rather attached to Leonard as she held his hand tightly. When she spoke, her voice was oddly monotone, even though she had a rather nasty lisp when it came to saying anything with the letters R and L in it.

"Yes..." Leonard growled, his eyes quickly trained onto Ben. "Who is this?"

Ben didn't answer and pushed Harry in front of the teen, wanting him to speak for himself.

Standing in front of this very intimidating boy, Harry froze for a second before finally finding his voice.

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter." Harry breathed out. He watched as Leonard eye's widened at this, but then he just blinked and growled out once more.

"Well, you stink, when's the last time you've bathed?" Leonard sneered out. Harry shuffled his feet and Ben put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The twins aren't here to make the water warm." Ben told Leonard. That just earned an eye roll from the older male. Then, out of nowhere, Lacy let go of Leonard's hand and walked forward towards Harry, hands out stretched towards his face. This made Harry take a step back in slight shock.

"W-What is she doing?" Harry questioned. Ben just smiled and reassured Harry,

"Just let her do it, she does it with everyone."

Harry relaxed a bit as Lacy started touching his face with her tiny child hands. Moving them around, feeling his cheek bones, his jawline, his nose, she only stopped at his forehead when she felt his scar. She traced the zigzag pattern of the lightning bolt. Harry watched as she just smiled and finally let go of his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Hawwy." She said, her voice still oddly monotone for a child. "I'm Wacy." She introduced herself. Harry was gentle in taking her tiny hand in his own and shaking it softly. Leonard scowled at this.

"I'm Leonard, and let me get this out of the way, you see Lacy here?" There was a pause, Harry nodded and Leonard continued, "You hurt her, make her cry, or even so much as give her a dirty look, I will personally hunt. you. down. I don't care who you are." Leonard hissed, poking Harry in the chest angrily. Ben was quick to step between them.

"Ok, Ok, Leonard, Lacy's four. Harry isn't going to hurt a four year old." Ben told Leonard, trying to keep the peace between everyone.

Harry watched as Leonard stood his ground, sizing Ben up, and even flex his biceps a bit, but, the teen kept his cool and then Leonard finally backed up and crossed his arms.

"He better not..." Leonard grumbled darkly, and Ben gave a smile. Finally, the door to the warehouse opened, it was obviously the twins. Both had two pillow cases slung over their shoulders, one pillow case rattled loudly, having something inside it, while the other was silent. Kyo had the one that rattled, she slammed it down on the floor, and everyone jumped when it hit the ground.

"I'll tell you this, Harry, that house was beyond loaded, we had to take these pillow cases to help carry all of the canned food they had, and we got some clothes for everyone, they'll be big on you all, but it's still better than having too small clothing." Cecily said, as she dropped her own pillow case down and emptied out all of Dudley's clothing, some new, some off the clothing were too small for Dudley. Kyo lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. She let out a disgusted noise.

"I can see you had yet to get a bath. C'mon, let's go." Kyo grumbled out ushering Harry towards the bathroom. Harry followed her to the bathroom, he watched as she plugged up the tub and started to fill the tub with water. After a couple minutes, the tub was full. It was clear that the water was cold by the lack of steam. He didn't like the idea of taking a cold bath and backed up a bit, Kyo only rolled her eyes at his reaction to this.

"Just take your clothes off, don't worry about the water." She demanded in a voice that was clear she didn't want an argument. Turning his back to her, Harry started to take off the oversized clothes, when he finished and turned back around he could only blink at the steam now rising from the water.

"Alright, get in, I'll have Ben come in here with some shampoo and body wash." Kyoto told him and walked out. Harry glanced at the tub and gently sat in it, the water perfectly warm. Sitting there, Harry couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something just didn't seem right. Within a few minutes, Ben came inside the room, about four bottles in his arms. He put three down on the ground and then gave one to Harry.

"Here, Cecily said this should help your wrist." Ben told him. Harry gently took it with his wet hand and sniffed it, it smelt like nothing, but it looked like some sort of veggie soup. With a shrug, he gulped it down. It tasted horrible, like nothing Harry had ever tasted before. Gagging out he dropped the bottle and instantly started to drink some of the bathwater just trying to get the horrible bitter taste out of his mouth.

Ben chuckled a bit.

"Do you know how to wash your own hair?" Ben asked.

Harry shook his head.

Ben sighed and kneeled over next to the bath. "Alright, I'll help you..."

Ben helped Harry wash his hair and body. While he was doing this, Harry looked down at his wrist, which was no longer in pain, and frowned deeply.

How did his wrist get better so quickly? And how did the bathwater get from cold to warm like that?

And finally, he couldn't help but think.

 _'Just who are these twins?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked down at his clothes, they weren't Dudley's old clothes or new clothes, in fact, they were Ben's clothes. They were a little big, but not as big as Dudley's old elephant skin.

"Ok, now, I know it's dark out, but the twins told me that they wanted you to be trained right away," Ben told Harry as they walked out of the warehouse.

"What does training consist of? And why don't they train me?" Harry asked Ben seemed to smile at this.

"Well that's the thing, I'm the fastest in the group, I know what to snatch and how to get out of there quickly. Kyo believes because of your size you'll probably be fast as well. That's why she wants me to train you." Ben stated, Harry noticed that they were heading away from the warehouse and towards the most populated part of the town.

"Ok, you're fast, then what are the others?"

Ben thought for a moment as they walked.

"Leonard is brawn that's for sure, Lacy, though only four, she knows how to use her disability to her advantage, if we need a distraction, we count on her. And then there are the twins, Kyo is tough and isn't afraid to knock sense into someone. Cecily isn't like her sister, but she knows how to bring out someone's weak points." Ben explained. Harry frowned a bit at this before speaking again,

"Not to change the subject, but, Kyo's name, is it short for anything?" Harry asked, with no warning, Ben took his hand as they started to walk in with a crowd of people. Harry figured it was probably to not arise suspension with the people.

"Um, I think it's really Kyoto...Odd name I know. I'm pretty sure both their names are fake." Ben said finally as they walked passed the crowd, still, he didn't let go of Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry dared to ask, knowing that too many questions could make Ben frustrated.

"Training ground's just up ahead."

Harry wanted to ask about it but decided he asked too many questions as it was and kept to himself. After a bit more of walking in silence, the only sound being heard were cars passing them and crickets on the ground.

"GET INSIDE!" A man shouted at the two of them as he drove passed in a car, that caused Ben respond with,

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Ben must have thought the man didn't hear him, but the fact that the car stopped clearly proved him wrong.

"Run!" Ben hurriedly spoke and the two of them ran as the man started to yell and give chase to them. Cutting down an alleyway, they took many twists and turns, but their little legs were no match for the man's much longer legs as he continued to yell as he was catching up to them. Ben held onto Harry's hand tighter as he realized he made a big mistake.

Harry felt his little heart pump in his chest as he ran with Ben.

"Come back here you little brat!" The man yelled.

Ben suddenly stopped as the two came to a dead end. Harry grasped onto Ben's leg as the man stood in front of them.

"Now, you two are going to come with me. I'm taking you home." The man breathed out slowly he started to strut towards them and Harry clutched onto Ben tighter.

"I don't want to go back!" Harry cried loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Remembering how mean the Dursleys were to him, how he would most likely be beaten for running away and leaving his cupboard. He had no idea what happened next, but next thing he knew there was a wild gust of wind flying by them and when he reopened his eyes, he found himself at the park just a little ways away from Surrey. Still clutching to Ben he shakily looked up at Ben, who looked down at him and smiled.

"Harry?" Ben questioned as he dropped down to one knee, looking into Ben's blue eyes, Harry could only stutter a soft,

"Y-Yeah."

Ben gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly.

"You passed the first test."

Dumbledore sighed out heavily as he sipped his tea. Tapping his long fingers against his desk he frowned. Harry was recently discovered to be missing from his relatives house after some investigating it was discovered that Harry stole several things from the Dursley's and ran off. At least, that was the Dursley's explanation of it.

Ms. Figg, the elderly woman just down the street from the Dursley's claimed to see three people in the Dursley's backyard, she also said the same three people been loitering around the neighborhood for about a week.

Dumbledore figured it wasn't death eaters as Ms. Figg had explained they were two teenagers and a small boy. Still, nothing was stopping the death eaters from taking polyjuice to change their appearance. Bringing his tea up to his mouth he blew some steam away and took another sip.

"This is unbelievable!" Came a shout from the door leading to his office, a man approached him. Clearly enraged.

The man had black straight hair that stopped just at his ears, he stood in front of Dumbledore over towering the headmaster, his blue eyes blazing with fury. The poor man had seen better days shown by the bags under his eyes and the sickly complexion on his face.

"Mr. Pearson, what-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Pearson.

"You know why I'm here! My son has been missing for a year! and neither the ministry nor you have done anything about it! But as soon as Harry Potter vanishes the whole wizarding world stops to look for him!? Are you kidding me right now!"

"Mr. Pearson, what happened to your son is unfortunate, but right now we're talking about the whole wizarding world being at risk with Harry Potter missing."

"You-Know-Who is dead! There is no risk! The only risk right now? Me! I'm about to go on a killing spree if someone doesn't help find my son!"

"Mr. Pearson...I'm not a biased man, but I know many in the ministry are. Your history of being a death eater-"

"IS IN THE PAST! THAT SHOULDN'T AFFECT THE NOW!...Besides...My wife was the death eater...I just sat back and raised our son...I know I haven't been the perfect father to my son...But with my wife dead, he's all I have. Dumbledore. Please. I can't lose him too. I understand his reason's for running off, I do, But I need him back. It's killing me on the inside without him."

Dumbledore stood and placed a hand on Mr. Pearson's shoulder and gently reassured him,

"Mr. Pearson. I understand your plight. Let me say, if you help us find Harry Potter I can assure you, the ministry and myself will help you find your son."

"...It shouldn't have taken this long to start with, but, I'll take what I can get. Very well. I'll see what I can do..."

Dumbledore went back to his seat and sat back down his eyes twinkling at Mr. Pearson as the man turned and walked out of his office, Dumbledore let out a soft sigh and went back to his now warm tea. It shouldn't be too hard to find Harry. The boy's bound to slip up and do some accidental magic soon enough...

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK FOR THIS STORY! Ok let me get one thing out of the way. I LOVE DUMBLEDORE! So I will not bash him, HOWEVER! I do see that he can be manipulative and so there might be a little...just a little bit of manipulative Dumbledore in this story. I'm sorry but I can see it. No matter! I'M STILL BACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I did something in this chapter and I don't know if it will actually work or not if I'm wrong please feel free to correct me. And thank you all for the reviews.**

Cecily hummed softly as she braided Lacy's hair.

"They're back." Lacy softly spoke causing Cecily to stop braiding and look up, sure enough, through the door Ben and Harry came running in, Ben looking beyond excited his eyes wide as he practically jumped up and down.

"Oh boy, What happened?" Cecily asked quickly Ben started to retell their story as he spoke, Cecily looked a little past Ben to look at Harry, Harry seemed to be trying to not meet her eyes as he stood there grasping his arm.

"Next thing I know we're in Surrey!" Ben finishes and Cecily frowned deeply.

"O-Oh...Uh...That's great! I should go and tell Kyo about that. I'll be right back..." Cecily muttered as she kept her eyes on Harry, Harry looked away from her and gently pushed his glasses up.

Cecily walked away from the duo as she did so she felt a surge of fear start to grip her. Accidental magic was, of course, natural to all children born with magic in them, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was no exception to that little rule. Still, no doubt the wizarding world probably noticed his disappearance by now and would be looking for him. Getting to her and her sister's room, she saw Kyo by her dresser, looking down at a map.

"I know. I watched the whole thing." Kyo told her simply once she shut the door.

"What do we do? Is there anywhere else we can go?" Cecily questioned as she walked next to her sister. She watched as Kyo traced a map with her finger before huffing out.

"Ben was reckless. I told him not to do anything big and he makes Harry accidently apparate away. Oh man, they're going to be on us like a moth to a flame...We could do a few wards, but..." Kyo huffed out softly and ran her fingers through her black hair.

"We could just give him back, explain what happened-"

"Yeah, that'll go over well." Kyo sarcastically quipped as she then continued with even more sarcasm, "Yes, hi, here's one of the magical children we took. We're giving this one back to his clearly abusive relatives, never you mind about the other three we saved-"

Kyo suddenly paused, she perked her head up listening, Cecily did the same they could hear Lacy laughing gleefully as the others talked about adamantly.

Kyo and Cecily both grabbed their wands and cautiously walked out to see the commotion.

It really didn't surprise the duo to see Dumbledore kneeling there, allowing Lacy to touch his face.

"Ah, and these two must be Cecily and Kyoto," Dumbledore spoke as he stood. Both of them stood there, arms crossed. Cecily blinked back to Ben and Harry, Ben clearly in front of Harry, trying his best to protect the boy.

"Headmaster, what a pleasure..." Kyo muttered stiffly as she turned her head away.

"I assume you know why I'm here."

"Yeah...We figured it out..." Kyo grumbled.

Dumbledore turned to Ben and Harry, Ben crossed his arms, mimicking Kyo's defensive stance.

"We didn't let him in-" Ben started, Kyo just raised a hand, silencing him,

"I know you didn't. Headmaster, can we speak in private?" Kyo asked and he gave a soft nod to her request. Silently, the three of them moved into the twin's beds.

"Lemon drop." The headmaster asked, pulling two small candies out of his robe to the twins.

"No, but thanks." Kyo declined and Cecily shook her head.

"Very well...Ellen." Dumbledore said to Kyo, his blue eyes twinkling warmly at her, Kyo just let out a bitter snort at that. He then turned to Cecily and nodded to her, "Julia."

Kyo quickly cast a silencing charm on the door and then spoke up.

"You know we don't like those names, Headmaster, but let's skip over that and get to the point. We're not giving Harry up. We aren't giving any of them up. Those children...If you saw the hell each of them went though. Harry? We found him in a cupboard, his 'family' if you can even call them that have been gone for...four days by the time we broke into their home. He was starving, he had clearly wet himself, his arm? twisted and sprained. He still has bruises on him, you want to count them? I don't. I mean it's no wonder he decided to go with the people who robbed his relatives!"

Kyo angrily brought up pointing on her fingers with each point she brought up.

"...You are aware his relatives are keeping him safe."

"Safe?!" Cecily cut in slashing her arm through the air angrily.

"If that's safe to you, then I'm wondering what you actually think safe is! Did you not hear my sister?! He was starved and beaten! He went with complete strangers because they said they could free him! Headmaster...Please...Don't send him back, don't send any of them back. Do you want to know the horror stories of all of them? Because if it'll make you understand, then I will tell you all of their stories." Cecily practically begged as she clasped her hands together.

"We can care for him, we know enough, we can care for all of them." Kyo brought up.

"Do you think breaking and entering homes is the best life for these children? What if you break into the wrong home and the man attacks you or, forbid, one of the children?"

"We're looking for work! Until we find a job that's what we have to do. Nobody wants to hire eighteen-year-olds these days..." Kyo sighed rubbing her arm.

Dumbledore let out a soft hum.

"Let me talk to young Harry."

"...Very well..." Kyo released the charm and opened the door, she couldn't help but smile when she heard the sound of feet scurrying away once the knob turned. Going to the children, Cecily shook her head once she saw the kids all trying to look like they weren't trying to spy on them.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked, Harry and Ben both stood and Dumbledore put a hand up. "Only Harry, please, "

Ben sat down on his bed and Harry gave him a small smile. Walking up to Dumbledore, the boy was ushered to the Twins room.

"You don't think he'll apparate away, do you?" Cecily whispered to her sister who narrowed her eyes.

"He better not."

Dumbledore shut the door and placed his own silencing charm around the room.

"Gumdrop?" He asked pulling a small sugar coated gummy out of his robe.

"Uh...Sure...Thank you." Harry cautiously took it and popped it into his mouth, as he chewed, Dumbledore spoke again,

"The twins told me some interesting things about your relatives. Please, tell me if that's true. Did they keep you in the cupboard?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from answering,

"Yes. Dudley gets two rooms."

Feeling his heartbeat in his chest, he looked up at Dumbledore as he numbly answered.

"Did they beat you?"

"Yes...Daily...Uncle Vernon wanted to 'stamp' the abnormality out of me...He'd hit me everything he had, be it his fists or a belt... Aunt Petunia wasn't as bad, she'd mostly slap me."

"They mentioned your arm. What happened there?"

"Uncle Vernon grabbed it and twisted it, said I stole one of Dudley's toys. I didn't, but he didn't listen and then he punched me in the stomach after I cried."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"But you know nothing about these people."

"They took me away. I'd rather stay with them. I feel like I actually belong...And I feel safe..."

Dumbledore softened up and smiled.

"I got all I needed then, thank you, Harry."

Allowing Harry to leave, the boy walked passed the twins, who quickly came back in.

"What did you do?" Kyo asked and Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"I sprinkled a bit of Veritaserum on a gum drop. It seems you two weren't lying."

"Isn't that-" Cecily started but her sister tapped her arm stopping her.

"It doesn't matter. He got his questions answered, and?" Kyo asked.

Dumbledore looked around the tiny room and his eyes twinkled a bit more. Kyo watched as he continued to look as if he was looking for something in particular. Then he turned and walked out of the room, the twins followed and watched as he surveyed every room in the warehouse. The twins followed him while the children watched him.

"Hm...I wonder if It could be possible..." Dumbledore muttered as he looked into the bathroom.

"What?" Kyo questioned bitterly as she crossed her arms again.

"What if I told you, it's not entirely impossible for you two to gain custody of all the children?"

"What?" Kyo asked again her voice now curious instead of bitter.

"It'd be a timely process...Of course, you'd have to go through the parents and relatives but...The greater question is would they even consider it? I shall be back." With that Dumbledore vanished with a loud 'Crack'. The twins looked at each other, then turned around to the four kids looking back at them. Kyo poked her tongue against her cheek as she looked at Lacy, the little girl holding onto Leonard's hand. Cecily then clapped her hands together happily,

"Who's hungry?"

Cecily smiled as she looked at Ben and Harry sleeping soundly together on the small bed. Ben obviously being bigger than Harry took up most of it and was pretty sprawled out, but Harry didn't seem to mind as he was curled up on his side in a small ball.

"...What if they take them all away?...Give them back to those awful families?..." Cecily whimpered to her sister who was leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know...Take them back and run I guess. I heard America is booming." Kyo joked as her sister gave her a playful shove.

"They'd find us." Cecily sighed out.

"Nah, They won't go as far as America to find us."

"Dumbledore probably will, for Harry that is." Cecily sighed out as she walked back to their room, Kyo followed her and watched as her sister started to strip out of her clothes and into her PJ'S. Kyo started to do the same thing.

"Do you think we went too far? Taking him?" Cecily asked as he jumped into their bed.

"...I don't know. I figured we went too far taking Ben, but hey, nobody cares for a Pearson, it seems." Kyo shrugged as she got into bed next to her sibling.

"Nope. But as soon as Harry Potter gets taken, everyone is up in arms." Kyo yawned loudly.

"Well yeah, It's Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"I don't think he knows that. I should talk to him about it tomorrow. For now..." Kyo rolled over to her side and shut her eyes. Her sister turned the opposite way and shut her eyes as well.

"Goodnight," Cecily whispered.

"Night."

 **So, the thing I think I got wrong was Dumbledore put a drop or two of truth serum on a piece of candy. I understand if it would work for a drink but I'm unsure if it would work for candy. Also, I want to point out, no the twins aren't in a relationship. No twincest. They just don't have many beds so they have to share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this story changed from my original plan for it. I'm probably going to change the summary for what I have planned for this story, oop, I meant series. Yes, I plan on expanding this.**

Breakfast was rather silent as everyone ate the left overs from the Dusley's. Harry looked over at Ben who smiled warmly at him.

Kyo then broke the silence by clapping her hands loudly, causing everyone, except for Lacy, to look at her.

"Ok, So, Harry still needs some more training. So, Ben, Leon, and I will show you how to scout out homes ripe for the picking." Kyo firmly spoke. Cecily twirled some of her brown hair in-between her fingers as she looked down.

"Kyo, not to undermine you in anyway, but, is that wise? I mean with Dumbledore most likely watching us?" Cecily questioned.

"He still needs training."

"I know he does, but what if..." Cecily went quiet and hugged her arms.

"Look, it'll be fine, we're just scouting." Kyo firmly spoke and Cecily sighed out softly.

"I guess. So, Lacy, it looks like it's just me and you today." Cecily changed the subject quickly and Kyo turned to the three boys.

"Alright, everyone fed?"

They nodded and she nodded back.

"Then lets get a move on."

"Rule number one! Never hit the same home twice! Neighborhoods are iffy, it depends on how small or how noisy the neighbors. Which is why Privet Drive is out for at least two months!" Kyo told Harry stiffly as the three of them walked, Harry had a hard time keeping up with the taller woman as he had to practically jog to stay behind her.

"I really don't want to go back there." Harry spoke up and she snorted bitterly in response,

"And I really don't want to have to drag you all down with me in doing this, but I have no choice. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do for the family."

Harry nodded and Ben gently patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I didn't want to do this at first either, but look at me, I'm a natural at this point!" Ben told him happily and Harry sighed, it really didn't make him feel any better.

"Rule two! You must make sure all of the people are out of the home! You have at least ten minutes to get in, get what we need, and leave! Do not turn back for any reason. If someone comes back home, or someone is already in the house that you didn't see you better turn your hide around and run."

"In short, don't do what I did." Leonard snorted to Harry.

"What did you do?" Harry asked and Leonard sourly looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Leonard. Tell him." Kyo told him simply.

"...I tried to steal more and got caught, the guy beat me senseless."

"And he would of continued to do so if I hadn't of been there." Kyo butted in holding her head high.

"What did you do? Attack the guy back?" Harry questioned.

"No! We never attack people!" She snapped. Before straightening herself up, "I posed as his sister. We lost a weeks worth of food because of that as Leonard gave it back. Let me state what I just said earlier. We never attack others. If the worst happens, you have to think quick."

"You have to be cunning." Ben smiled and Kyo suddenly growled at that.

"Yes...Cunning...and resourceful..."

"Like a snake."

"Enough. Ben."

"Sorry."

"Rule three! Our three mains. Food, clothing, and money... I know you are young, but let me make this clear, if we can't use it, we don't need it. Food and clothing are simple things, however, money...Jewelry, gaming equipment and anything that looks expensive that we can put in a sack. No TV's, and no computers. Too big. One final thing that might confuse you...But we need hairbrushes as well."

Harry could only tilt his head to the side and stare at her like she grew two heads.

"Hairbrushes? Whatever for?"

"..."

"She won't tell us. We've all asked." Ben explained and Harry just nodded deciding not to ask anymore questions for the time being. They continued to walk forward until they reached a small area with only three homes.

"Alright. What do you see?" Kyo questioned Harry. Looking at the three homes, Harry frowned, the tiny place seemed so quiet. Looking at the three homes individually, they looked the same cookie cutter homes.

"...I don't know. Homes? Looks like there are some people there." He admitted.

"Leonard?" Kyo asked Leonard as she crossed her arms, looking down at the older boy.

"Three homes, no businesses, the neighbors are probably friends with one another and will notice strangers. Also it's Leon."

"Keep saying that. Ben? Is this a good place to steal from?" She turned to Ben who shook his head.

"No, Ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, I digress, Harry, do you know why?"

"Uh..." Harry stood there and dug his foot into the ground a bit as he thought about what she asked. Frowning, he feared if he got the answer wrong she'd turn him away. Scratching his face he finally thought of a suitable answer,

"I think because of what Leonard said? The people would notice us right away and...And...I think you might of already stole from someone here seeing how close it is to the warehouse?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at him, not in a disapproving state, but, she looked more impressed than anything.

"Good catch. Nice to see you remembered what I said earlier. Alright, lets move on."

Turning she walked away, quickly the others followed her as they hustled away.

After a rather long walk to their next destination, they finally made it to another small area of homes, this one reminded Harry a bit of Privet drive. The numerous homes lined next to each other they all looked the same.

"We haven't touched this area yet. Now, I want each of you to look and think. Who would be the best target?"

Ben, Leonard, and Harry paused and all looked at the homes that surrounded them. Harry rubbed his arm as he looked at the familiar looking homes, out of the corner of his eye he looked over at Ben and realized that Ben wasn't looking at the homes directly.

' _What is he looking at?'_ Harry couldn't help but wonder, looking passed the homes, he suddenly got it. Ben was looking at the cars.

"Well?" Kyo asked, her arms crossed as she shifted her weight to one leg.

"Second to last home on the left. BMW, looks like they probably have some good money."

"Good. Leonard?"

"First house, right, the children running outside have some pretty nice clothes on, as well as some pretty expensive looking toys."

"Hm, not bad, bigger family does mean more food for us. Alright, Harry?"

Everyone turned to him and Harry stood there, giving the homes one last look, biting his lower lip, Harry finally spoke just wanting to say something, anything.

"Fourth house on the right." He spoke quickly, he had no idea why he said that house in particular, no children running about and no car in the driveway. Of course Kyo had to ask,

"Why?"

"...Well...The whole neighborhood seems rather...urr...Well-off?"

"True, but, that's not how we base things. Harry, that home could be empty. So, keep that in mind next time. Now, Ben and Leonard had the right idea. If the homes all look the same, you look for cars, children, or even gardens. Now...Let's make it a little easier between Leonard and Ben's choices, which home do you think would be the best one?"

Harry turned and narrowed his eyes to look at the two homes a little more better.

Leonard was right about the children playing their obviously expensive toys and nice clothing, however, the car in the driveway looked a tad shabby compared to the BMW that Ben pointed out.

"Honestly...It's hard to say. I mean Leonard's right about the kids with their toys. But the car in their driveway is kinda old and shabby looking...However...With the home Ben's choose all we see is the car and that's it, we don't know what the inside looks like..." Harry mumbled softly as he spoke.

Kyo pursed her lips slightly at the answer before sighing out,

"Ok, I see your point, but, let me say that you can't always sit in the middle. Fine, I'll be the tie breaker." Kyo sighed out and examined both homes gently tapping her foot as she looked and patiently examined, she brought her nails up to her face and nodded,

"The home with the kids. Yes, the car is old but who's to say they aren't just repairing it. We'll scope it out tomorrow, for now. Lets head home."

Turning around, Kyo lead the group home, opening the door to the warehouse, she paused in the doorway and let out a shaky breath. Harry, Ben, and Leonard all looked from behind her to see two grown-ups that stared her down menacingly.

One had greasy black hair and a crooked long nose, he was dressed in all black making him stand out a little too much. He distastefully sneered at Harry before turning his attention back to Kyo.

The other one was woman with square glasses and her hair up in an uptight bun, she stared down at Kyo with a disapproving state.

Kyo finally spoke up, her eyes shut as she shook a little,

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall...What a lovely surprise..."


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody made a move, Kyo looked behind the two professors to see Cecily standing there with Lacy on her hip. Professor Snape finally made a move, he took a step forward, just a step, and in an instant, Kyo pulled something out from her sleeve and pointed it at Snape. Ben said nothing as he just backed away from Kyo, Harry noticed that Leonard seemed to do the same thing as he backed up towards the door seemingly ready to run. Looking forward a bit, he saw that all she had in her hand was a stick.

"What are you going to poke him to death?" Harry could help but ask, suddenly Ben grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Hush, don't mess with her when she's like this. When she has her wand out that's not a good thing." Ben warned him as he held Harry close. Snape pulled out his own wand, but he didn't point it at her, he more or less had it for protection.

"I don't understand? Wands?" Harry asked softly.

"Ms. Ellen, Please put that down, we're not here to harm you or your...'Children'." Professor McGonagall ordered her simply, she then turned around to look at Cecily who, like Snape, had her wand out but not pointed at anyone.

Kyo slowly lowered her hand and tucked her wand back into her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, she then gestured for Ben, Harry, and Leonard to move over to Cecily and Lacy. They did as she asked, Ben looking extremely uncomfortable under Professor's Snape glare, Harry only patted him on the shoulder. Cecily quickly ushered them into the next room, shutting the door behind her as she did so. With her wand out, she placed a silencing charm on them and quickly turned to her sister.

"Have you lost your mind?! Bringing your wand out like that?! Do you not remember what Ben and Leonard have been through with their parents!?"

"And here I thought she was crazy because she brought her wand out to the two of us." Snape coolly spoke to Cecily. Cecily let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead awkwardly, finally, she just clapped her hands together and gave them a smile,

"I apologize on my twin's behalf. Mainly because I know she won't apologize, but I digress, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, what brings you to our home?"

"Home? This is a warehouse! Not a home!" Professor McGonagall finally snapped bitterly at the twins. Kyo frowned a bit before pursing her lips in an almost pout. Cecily quickly spoke up, her shoulders tensed and squared as she bitterly spat,

"Home is what you make it. Like, just for an example, Harry didn't think where he lived, with those abusive muggles that locked him in a cupboard for who knows how long, was a home. Oh, and Benjamin, who's father lived in a lovely mansion, tortured him with the cruciatus curse almost every day until he ran away and found us, he didn't think that was a home either, What about Leonard who-"

"Enough, Ms. Julia, you've made your point," Snape spoke up putting up a hand silencing her.

"It's Cecily..." Cecily responded bitterly as she crossed her arms and looked down in an almost childish manner.

"We've gotten off track here...Ms. Kyoto, Ms. Cecily...Dumbledore sent us, he's a busy man, as you know. We're here to tell you some good news and bad news. The good news is that Dumbledore got you guys an appearance with the wizarding court on four cases of child abuse and neglect..." McGonagall told them she then trailed off causing Kyo to perk up and narrow her eyes slightly.

"And...The bad news?" Kyo cautiously asked.

"All of the children have to go to magical foster families until the trial. We're here to collect them."

"What?! You can't! Y-You just can't!" Cecily yelled out in shock.

"We have to, in order to not sway the children and to keep them hidden from certain reporters. Also, neither of you are their legal guardians I know you don't want this, but it's for the children."

Cecily and Kyo looked at one another before back at the professors. Kyo was the first one to speak up,

"Who's going where?"

"Well, It took a lot of coaxing with some families, but...Leonard is staying with the Longbottoms, Lacy is staying with them as well, and Harry is staying with the Weasley's, they were the first ones to offer, they also offered to take in Benjamin, so nobody is really getting separated."

"The Weasley's aren't exactly rich...But, they are a good family...Alright...How long will they be in foster care?" Cecily sighed out with a headshake,

"Until the trial is over it will take some time, this trial isn't going to take overnight, there will be a lot of preparation leading up to it they'll probably be in foster care for six months, maybe a year at the least." Professor Snape coolly told them.

The twins looked at one another sadly before interlocking their hands together,

"Alright...It's for the kids...We can still visit them, right?" Cecily asked shakily as she shook, seemingly trying not to cry.

"Of course." McGonagall nodded softly and Cecily nodded back a few times before blinking back tears.

"Ok...Ok...Let's go and tell them..." With a heavy sigh, Cecily lifted the charm off of the room and sighed out,

"Kids! Get in here!" She yelled, there was a brief moment of silence before Ben opened the door and the others followed him as they all came in. Harry holding to Ben's arm for dear life, good thing they weren't getting separated.

"Kids, this isn't easy...But...we're going to trail over all of your custody...Unfortunately... Because we aren't your legal guardians and to keep you guys safe from the...Press...You have to go into foster care."

"What?!" Ben yelled out.

"No! You can't! Why can't we stay with you?!" Leonard yelled out actually showing some emotion that wasn't pissed off or stoic.

"No Pwease don't weave us!" Lacy whined as she ran up and hugged Cecily's legs.

Harry was the only one not to say anything, though he did look distraught as he clung onto Ben even tighter.

"It'll be alright. We can still visit you...It's only temporary. Until we get you in our custody." Kyo comforted them as she gently patted Lacy's head, with a simple nod, she turned to Snape and McGonagall and nodded to them,

"Ok...Let me get their things..."

After a few moments, all the children had a backpack with their stuff inside, they didn't have a lot of stuff to start with so it didn't take too long to get it all together.

The twins watched as Lacy and Leonard walked up to professor McGonagall and went their way with her as they apparated away from the warehouse with a loud 'crack' causing both twins to wince. Holding on to each other's hands they could only wave their goodbyes to Harry and Ben as Snape took them away.

Kyo let out a shaky deep breath as Cecily whimpered softly before gently putting her face into Kyo's shoulder to sob out.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright. We're getting them back. Dumbledore is on our side..." Kyo gently reassured her sister as she patted Cecily's shoulder before completely wrapping her arms around her sister and patting her shoulder,

"We are going to get them back. They're our children, all of them. Nobody can say so now. Nobody."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry held onto Ben's hand as they saw the Weasley home in the distance. It was giant in all honesty, looking over at Snape, he quickly turned his head away once Snape looked at him.

Before they even made it to the front door, the door opened and a plump red headed woman came out excitedly.

"Oh, this must be Harry and Benjamin." She cooed as she ran up and pinched both of their cheeks, "You're both so skinny! Come on let's get you something to eat! Thank you, Severus, I can take it from here." The woman grabbed both of their hands and lead them inside, there was a loud crack from outside and when Ben and Harry turned Snape was gone.

Before the both knew it, they were sat down at a small table filled to the brim with food, Sausages, bacon, eggs, porridge and toast, were all at the table. Mrs. Weasley sat them both down at the table and instantly started to fill their plates with food.

"O-Oh, uh, Miss...That's good enough..." Ben tried to say to Mrs. Weasley but she wasn't having any of it as she continued to pile food onto their plates.

"Nonsense. You must be thirsty...Milk, juice, or water?" She asked the two.

"Water..." Harry muttered as he looked away from the red head, Ben said the same thing and two glasses levitated their away, Harry's eyes grew wide as he watched the glasses gently float down in front of him.

"Ho-How?" Harry asked startled.

"I'm a witch dear. Don't tell me he doesn't know." She turned to Ben, who started to slowly picked at the food in front of him. Ben frowned and then looked down as he gently took a small bite out of his food. Harry looked between Ben and Mrs. Weasley.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He finally admitted. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry and held a very thin frown on her face.

"Harry...You really don't know about who and what you are?" She asked him and he frowned.

"I'm a freak, does that count?"

"No, Harry, you aren't," Ben spoke almost angry, it seemed strange to hear Ben sound this way.

"Harry, where did you hear that?" Mrs. Weasley asked him warmly.

"My uncle and aunt, they call me that all the time..."

"Oh, Harry..." Mrs. Weasley gently wrapped her arms around the boy in a tight hug, Ben let out a soft sigh and then patted his back cautiously.

"You listen to me now, you are not a freak, you are a Wizard."

"A wizard?"

"Yes, we all are, even Ben...Right?"

Ben just nodded softly with a smile on his face, "I accidently busted one of my dad's wine glass when I was three, I was mad at him and it just shattered. Got a good beating for that..." Ben told Mrs. Weasley as the memory

"Have you done anything like that, Harry? Accidently used your magic on something or someone?"

"...One time my uncle was going to hit me for not sweeping the floor..and I got so scared...Next thing I knew the cabinet door above him fell off and hit him in the head. It knocked him out." Harry explained softly.

"Oh, you poor boys..." Mrs. Weasley held both of them in an awkward hug before letting out a soft sniffle. Kissing both on the head she then straightened herself up and stood. "Now, eat up, you're going to be meeting all of my other children here shortly." She told them both as she turned.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many other children do you have. Mrs. Weasley?" Ben asked.

"Call me Molly, dear, and I have seven children altogether. I had my husband take them out so you guys could eat in some peace today, I know your day must be rough."

Ben and Harry looked at one another before continuing to eat for Molly. Molly gave them both a satisfied smile before happily watching them. Once their plates were clean, Ben felt like he could explode with how much he ate.

"Please, have another serving." Molly offered them as she started to pile more food on to their plates.

"No, oh no. I'm full, Ma'am." Ben tried to tell her but it fell on deaf ears as she put more sausage and eggs onto his plate. Harry didn't complain as he started to eat his second serving without even thinking about it.

"Please, dear, eat, you're so skinny," Molly told Ben as he let in a deep breath and picked up his fork to eat some more, unsure if he can eat anymore. Ben and Harry were both half-way through their plate, Ben feeling almost sick with how much he was stuffing in his mouth when there sounded like a stampede coming through the front door.

"Oh, they must be back," Molly spoke as a hoard of red-headed children all came into the kitchen, almost surrounding the two of them. Harry jumped up in freight and held on to Ben's hand tightly as they were suddenly asked question after question.

"Hey! HEY! We talked about this!" Molly yelled to her children as she huddled them away from the two boys. Harry and Ben could hear them whisper as they gawked at Harry pointing upwards towards his scar on his head. Ben frowned and sat protectively in front of Harry.

Molly walked over to Harry and Ben and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Now. Benjamin, Harry, these are my children. The eldest one is William-" She paused to point to William who waved and then she pointed to the others. "Then there's Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George-"

"He's not George, I am!" One of the twins spoke up pointing to himself.

"I'm Fred!" The other one spoke a grin on his face.

"You two, stop it. I know which one of you is which." Molly scolded before finishing up with the final two children. "That's Ron, he's the same age as you Harry, and the final one is our daughter Ginny." Ron and Ginny gave them both a wave as they greeted Harry and Ben with a warm smile.

"As for arrangements. Harry, you'll be sharing a room with Ron, Ron, why don't you go and show Harry your room." Harry looked back at Ben who nodded at him, and cautiously he walked up to Ron who gave him a big smile.

"C'mon you'll love it." Ron happily spoke as he took Harry's wrist and sped off upstairs,

"And Benjamin, you'll be bedding with Percy. Percy..." She urged the middle child to show Ben his room. There was a moment of silence as Percy pursed his lips slightly before nodding.

"Alright, follow me," Percy spoke to Ben with much less enthusiasm walking along, Ben followed Percy up the stairs towards Percy's room. Opening the door, Ben's eyes were assaulted with the bright orange paint that covered the room. There were two beds in the cramped small room.

"That bed is yours," Percy told Ben as he pointed to the freshly made bed with a knitted maroon blanket on top.

"Thanks," Ben said with a smile. Sitting on the bed he was surprised on how comfy it felt, then again, his bed over at the warehouse was really nothing but springs and cloth.

"Sooo..." Percy sat down on his bed and looked at Ben, Ben looked back at him wide-eyed and curious. "Mum won't tell us what exactly is going on...Could you fill me in?" Percy asked and Ben frowned.

"Oh, yeah, well...There isn't much to say, really...We're just...Foster kids..." Ben shrugged slightly and Percy frowned at this.

"Yeah but, Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, a foster kid? I thought he was living with his muggle relatives?"

"...It's a complicated story and it's not mine to tell." Ben shrugged as he shook his head with a sigh. Percy frowned slightly before standing up from his bed. Ben got up as well and rubbed his stomach slightly.

"Merlin, I feel like I gained fifty pounds." Ben groaned heavily.

"Yeah, that's mum for you, if she thinks you're too skinny it'll be her mission to fatten you up, no matter the cost." Percy chuckled as he gently patted Ben's shoulders. Ben chuckled as well and placed his bag on his bed. He didn't have much just a couple pairs of shirts and jeans. Deciding to keep them in the bag, he decided to maybe talk to the other Weasley's and to maybe see if Harry and Ron are getting along.

Getting up, he left Percy, giving him a soft nod, before leaving the room. Walking a bit, he poked his head into the nearest open door to find Charlie sitting on his bed, reading a book. Charlie stopped and looked up at Ben.

"Sorry, just passing through." Ben smiled at him and walked on forward. Going to the next room he saw Harry and Ron, the two of them talking up a storm.

"Oh, Ben, Ron was just telling me about quidditch! It sounds amazing!" Harry happily chirped to Ben.

"It is!" Ron smiled brightly at Harry. "You mean to tell me you've never played?!"

"No...I haven't...I never even heard about it until today." Harry's smile dropped suddenly as he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Well, I'll ask mum if we can use some of the play brooms today! Charlie and Bill are both on the team! Maybe they could show you how to play!" Ron grinned his smile never faltering as he suddenly ran past the two of them to hurriedly ask his mother.

Harry frowned and sat down on the second bed. Ben sat down next to Harry and gently patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"...I feel like...Everyone is hiding something from me. I'm magical but...What else is there?" Harry asked as he looked at Ben with his big green eyes.

"Harry..." Ben breathed out as he looked down, "...Ask Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about your parents...Not a dinner though...Maybe later when they aren't doing anything." Ben simply told him as he gently patted Harry's leg. He knew he couldn't tell the story, not right anyway, the story his father told him was probably biased seeing his dad's history and honestly, Ben didn't want to give his family history away to anyone.

"Oh...Okay then..." Harry sighed out as Ben got up from the bed.

* * *

Arthur Weasley simply sighed out happily as he watched everyone cleaning up after a wonderful dinner. Harry and Ben were rather quiet as Molly put helping upon helping on their plates. Still, now, Harry was doing the dishes, much to Molly's disappointment, the woman tried and tried again to get Harry to stop, but he was stubborn. Ben was wiping down the table while the twins put any leftovers away. Arthur was ready to get up from the table when there was a sudden bang at the window causing everyone to turn to see a poor gray owl slowly sliding down the window.

"Oh, that must be Errol with the paper," Arthur grunted as he got up from the table and made his way towards the window to open it. Allowing the bird to come in with a newspaper tied to the leg.

"Errol has poor eyesight, he runs into everything," Ron explained to Harry and Ben who nodded understandably as they both finished their chores.

Arthur untied the paper and gave Errol a small treat pellet from his coat pocket. Looking at it, they watched as his eyes widened slightly.

"What's the paper say, dad?" Fred asked as everyone watched him.

"Oh, it's not really what it says, it's more or less...Errr..."

Arthur paused and turned the paper around so everyone could see the front page picture.

It was the twins, Kyo was clearly lunging for the camera as Cecily was trying her hardest to hold her sister back. They could see Kyo's arm moving as she was swiping for the camera, it also showed Cecily's face, her eyes first growing wide before she wrapped her arms around her sister's middle holding her back, eyes still wide. The picture then repeated it's motion. In big bold letters under the title of the Daily Prophet it read,

 **TWIN'S KIDNAP SEVERAL CHILDREN ALL WITH HISTORY OF ABUSE!**

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ben suddenly yelled out as he slammed the towel down on the table. Ben then ran his fingers through his hair in an irritating matter.

"They didn't kidnap us, we went to them, or, In Harry's case, came with them," Ben explained to them all. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he turned the paper back around so he can read it. After a couple of seconds, he just shook his head and tsked out bitterly.

"They must be using poison quills, listen to this,"

Arthur paused as he tried to find where to read the article,

"When asked about the kidnappings to the twins, the one that likes to call herself Kyoto, responded, 'Report this!' and then proceeded to flip us off."

"No, that's not poison quill, that sounds like her." Ben chuckled softly at the image of Kyo flipping them off in anger.

"Really?" Harry asked him and Ben gently patted him on the shoulder,

"You've only known her for a few days, she was still pretty wary around you, trust me. Lady like isn't her style. That's more Cecily." Ben laughed again as he picked the rag back up and put it hamper.

"Well, in my opinion, if you want to raise children, you have to set an example and that isn't a good example." Molly huffed as she pursed her lips bitterly as she put her hands on her hips. Arthur then suddenly let out a scoff as he chuckled out,

"They seemed to want fame as they decided to kidnap the-boy-who-lived"

"The-boy-who-lived? Who's that?" Harry asked his head tilted to the side, everyone looked at him like he grew two heads, their eyes all wide and bewildered.

"Harry...That's you..." Arthur carefully told him and Ben slowly sauntered up to the older man, standing up on his toes Ben whispered softly into Arthur's ears,

"His muggle relatives never told him."

Bringing his hand down he walked back to Harry gently patting the boy's shoulder as he decided to peel out of this upcoming conversation. The other children took notice of awkwardness in the air as they too decided to turn heel and leave, even the twins left without trying anything or saying anything funny. Leaving only Harry with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

 _Three year old Ben's face hurt horribly, his father's recent slap to the face stinging him. Still he stayed in the corner like a good little boy. He didn't exactly know what he did to upset his father. He was just playing with his toys in his room when his father, Oliver, stormed in and started screaming and ranting at him. He's dad's face horribly red, several veins popping up and out of his neck as he asked Ben a question, Ben didn't even talk and next thing he knew he got a slap for not responding quick enough._

 _Ben screamed and wailed in pain as he clung to his face, over time he calmed down and cautiously walked out of his room. Going towards the living room, walking past the sparkling kitchen, he looked at Fealier, their house elf cleaning the kitchen at a fast rate the poor elf clearly avoiding Oliver for the time being. The elf looked at Ben and quickly walked up to him._

 _"Does young sirs need anything? A cold rag, perhaps?" Fealier asked quickly so to shoo Ben away from any harm._

 _"No...No..." Ben mumbled as he stumbled a bit towards his father in the living room._

 _Oliver was siting on the white couch, a glass of red wine in his hand as he ignored Ben so he could sip from the crystal glass._

 _"Daddy? I-I don't know what I did-"_

 _"Not now, Benjamin. Just go to your room." Oliver interrupted him as he sipped his drink once more._

 _"Bu-But I-"_

 _"Fealier! Take him to his room!" Oliver yelled ignoring his son once more causing Ben to tear up. Fealier grabbed Ben by his arm and tried to take the child,_

 _"Come along, Sirs," Fealier whispered as he tried to drag Ben back._

 _"But...Dad!" Ben whined as he fought against the house elf._

 _"Sirs, Please-"_

 _"I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Ben cried as Fealier actually managed to pull him back a couple of steps. Oliver didn't answer he just sipped on that stupid drink again and again, it made Ben hate those glasses and stupid red wine. In a fit of anger, the three year old shut his eyes and let out a loud cry as tears ran down his face, then he heard it, the sound of something shattering. Fealier stopped dragging Ben, causing Ben to finally open his eyes._

 _Oliver's wine glass was shattered in pieces only the stem remained in his grasp, the remaining drink had splattered all over the white couch no doubt staining it. Oliver jumped up and slammed the stem down in rage breaking it as he glared at Ben,_

 _"GOD DAMMIT BENJAMIN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU DAMN BRAT!" Oliver snapped as he stormed up and back handed Ben in the face causing the boy to fall down and Fealier to rush away in a freight. "I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU REPEATEDLY DISOBEY ME!" His father pulled out his wand causing Ben to try and slide back in freight._

 _"NO DADDY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Ben cried as tears streamed down his cheeks once more._

 _"If this is the only way to make you learn, the so be it." His father slowly raised his wand and pointed it directly at Ben._

 _Ben screamed out as his father spoke the curse, Ben screamed and screamed. However, over time, Ben realized, it wasn't him screaming...No...He wasn't the one screaming._

Ben woke with a start, hand on his chest, turning his head towards the hallway, he could hear it, Harry was the one screaming.

Throwing the covers off of him, he rushed out of bed and towards Ron's room where the light was already on. Busting through the door, he could see Ron standing there as Harry twisted and turned in bed, screaming wildly.

Ben sat down next to Harry and gently patted the boy's head.

"It's okay, it's just a dream...Breath..." Ben breathed out as he managed to hold on to Harry's head and hold him close to his chest. "It's only a nightmare...It's just a nightmare..." Gently patting Harry's wild hair, Ben finally managed to get Harry to calm down without waking him. Turning to Ron, who was still up unsure of what to do. Finally, Ben spoke to Ron in a hushed whisper,

"I think I'm staying here for the night."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry let out a surprised yell as he flew along the backyard just a few inches off of the ground at a rather impressive speed. Ben watched Harry from a distance, the Weasley's only had two toy brooms, and one was bent, not broken, just bent. Ron was on the one that wasn't bent as Harry, and him raced across the lawn. Ben didn't care really, he only sat there silently looked at the sky.

It's been a week now, no words from the twins, or anything. A part of him missed Leonard and Lacy, he wondered if they were doing alright in their foster families...

Ben looked down at his needles, knitting needles of course. He asked Molly to teach him how to knit to try and get his mind off of everything lately. He was starting to get the hang of it really, stick the second needle into the loop, wrap the yarn around the second needle, pull through the loop, and finally push the original loop off. He was liking this past time, Molly was happy when Ben asked if he could learn how to knit. She had a lot of Maroon colored yarn, like, a lot of maroon yarn. Ben was trying to make a scarf. He was getting pretty far, but it wasn't perfect it still had some holes from where he messed up, but he was pretty proud of how it was turning out.

"Oh my isn't that pretty," Molly smiled as she crouched down next to Ben. She gently placed a glass of juice next to Ben. Ben smiled back at her before happily gulping down some juice and then returning back to his knitting.

"Whoa!" Harry let out a loud cry of glee as he did a sharp turn stopping himself from crashing into a tree.

"Whoa indeed!" Ben agreed once he saw that, putting down his knitting needles he came jogging up to the two of them as Harry jumped off of the toy broom. Ron got off his broom as well and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"That was an amazing dodge!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Harry that was pretty good, now please, come and have some juice, we can't have you getting thirsty!" Molly spoke as she came around and ushered the others over towards where Ben sat. Ben walked back and continued to knit, as he knitted, Harry and Ron both thirstily gulped down their juice.

"How's your scarf coming along, Ben?" Harry asked him as he scooted closer.

"Er..." Ben paused as he showed Harry and Ron his scarf. Like he mentioned before, there were several spots where he had missed a stitch or two.

"Oh, that's not too bad!" Harry smiled, making Ben smile in response before continuing to knit. It wasn't long before Fred and George came out.

"Hey, nice cosy!" George winked at Ben, Ben frowned as he held the scarf out,

"It's a scarf..."

"Mom, we have someone wanting to talk to you in the fireplace," Fred informed her, Molly let out a soft hum before going into the house to answer the call.

"Just when I think I heard it all," Harry laughed softly. "Talking in the fireplace."

"Oh, poor naïve little Harry..." Fred gave Harry a half-hearted hug, "Just wait, you haven't seen the half of it!"

"I believe that!"

Ben sat there for a few moments as the others all talked to one another, Fred and George trying to inform Harry of all the magic they could think of, Ron joining in on it as well. Ben stopped his knitting for a brief moment, his bladder telling him to go to the bathroom. Getting up he excused himself and walked into the house. Walking past the kitchen and towards the bathroom, he stopped when he heard Molly yelling.

"-I said no! What part of that don't you understand!?"

Ben felt his blood turn to Ice when he heard his own father answer back.

"Dammit, Molly! He's my son, I should be allowed to see him!"

"Oliver Pearson if you step one foot on this property I will hex you to oblivion! I mean it!" Molly shrieked so loudly that Ben backed up with slight fear.

"This isn't over, Molly!"

"This isn't over, my- Oh..." Molly stopped when she saw Ben standing there. Ben swallowed hard before turning abruptly towards the restroom. Molly tried to reach out, to stop him, but she couldn't and he was gone, away from her.

* * *

Harry let out a low groan as he clutched his stomach. Laying on his bed, Harry sniffled softly. He wasn't feeling well recently, especially after dinner for the past few days. After dinner, he always had a stomachache.

"Hey, Harry, Arthur wanted to know- is everything alright?" Ben asked as he walked on into Ron's room.

"My stomach hurts..." Harry groaned softly as he nuzzled his pillow.

"Did you eat too much?" Ben asked sitting down next to Harry. Gently he pushed some of Harry's wild hair away from his face.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I'll go get Molly-"

"No, what if she's mad?"

"I don't think Molly will get mad, I'm sure she has a potion for a stomach ache."

Harry didn't say anything else, that gave Ben incentive to get up and go to Molly. Going down the steps quickly, past Charlie and William who were going up, he jumped the last few steps and walked over into the kitchen. Molly was washing dishes while Ron was helping clean up the kitchen.

"Molly, I think Harry has a stomach ache," Ben spoke quickly to the redheaded woman. Molly stopped washing the dishes and turned to Ben.

"I think I have a potion for a stomachache," She mumbled before hurrying over to a cabinet on the highest shelf and pulled down a small potion. They both hurried back to Ron's room where Harry was still on his side.

"Sweetie, here, I have a potion that'll make your stomach ache go away." Molly gently handed him the potion. Harry groaned as he sat up slightly to take it. Taking it, Harry grimaced at the bitter taste, but he still finished all. "There you go. Now, that might make you a little drowsy." Molly warned him as she sat down next to him, Ben watched as she gently put the blanket over Harry to make him comfortable. She then suddenly paused slightly and grabbed Harry's wrist, she must have seen something Ben hadn't because she frowned deeply at whatever she saw.

Molly turned to Ben and smiled at him. Together they both walked out of the room, Molly gently shut the door behind her. "Oh, poor boy..." Molly sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Molly." Ben smiled before going into Percy's room. Percy was on his bed, reading some sort of book.

"Harry isn't feeling well, I take it?" Percy asked as he glanced up from his book.

"No, I think he probably ate too much."

"Doesn't surprise me, did you see how much she piled on his plate?" Percy chuckled softly. Ben sat down on his bed and looked at the book in Percy's hands.

"So, whatcha reading?"

"Some summer studying," Percy put it bluntly. Ben nodded at that as he watched Percy for a few seconds before crossing his legs on his bed. picking up his knitting needles, he silently knitted while Percy studied.

Kyo walked awkwardly next to her sister along the cold corridor to Dumbledore's office. Both of them were dressed in dark blue jeans and matching white shirts, the best clothes they owned really. They both swallowed nervously as they made it to the office where Dumbledore sat waiting for them.

"Ah, there are the second most famous people in all of the wizarding world," Dumbledore chuckled softly, both of them sat down on the other side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Okay..." Cecily sighed out softly as she cupped her hands in her lap. "What do we need to do?"

"First? Stop antagonizing the reporters," Dumbledore turned to Kyo, who pursed her lips bitterly and turned her head away from Dumbledore unable to look him in the eyes. "You need to show them that you are serious about this adoption. By showing that you have a short temper for such things, shows that neither of you are able to raise four children on your own." Dumbledore told them as he placed his hands on his desk. Kyo finally looked at Dumbledore and sighed,

"You're right..."

"I know I am. You can use the reporters to your advantage if you know just who is willing to get the whole story. Stay away from Rita Skeeter and Mia Vander, both will use your words against you, instead, seek out Martin Hale, but if you can't get to him, try Vivian Wolder. Both will print the truth, and only the truth." Dumbledore told the two of them. The twins both nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" Cecily asked him.

"Yes... This isn't easy, but... you need to talk to the families of the children you've taken. More specifically..."

Dumbledore put the latest newspaper on the desk and showed them the headlines.

 **Oliver Pearson demands to talk to the twins that took his son.**

"Oh..." Kyo sucked in a deep breath as she saw the picture of Oliver standing there looking proud, the picture did move to show his angry face, but that was really about it. "Merlin..."

"Oliver Pearson is a horrible man who doesn't deserve Benjamin as a son!" Cecily snapped as she banged her fist on the desk. "I want to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Whoa now, Cecily. Oliver Pearson is up there with the Malfoy's, by that, I mean he was a death eater. He blamed it all on his wife and she got sent to Azkaban not him. If we talk to him, who's to say he won't hex us and take Ben back?" Kyo asked Dumbledore.

"Ms. Ellen-" Kyo growled, but said nothing allowing Dumbledore to continue, "-This meeting between the three of you would actually be beneficial to your case. There will be lots of reporters there to hear the story because of Oliver's notoriety, some will put you in a bad light, yes, but others will see your true side of the story, add that with you talking to Martin or Vivian later after the meeting with Oliver, then... You might have a chance to have the public be on your side with this. There's something else."

"Of course there is..." Cecily breathed out heavily.

"He want's all of the children there... with their own respective family members as well. In short-"

"-No, for the children to be that close to their abusers again... it'll be chaos!" Cecily yelled as she stood. "I want to keep the children out of this as much as I can, they don't need any more trauma."

"I agree, we'll talk to him, but we can't... we can't get the children involved any more than we already have, Dumbledore tell me you didn't agree to this."

"Actually, I have for one reason, and one reason alone-" Dumbledore reached over and put a small bottle on the desk, a potion. "-Everybody must drink this before the meeting, then the truth will finally come to light... However, it's up to the both of you to talk to the Dursley's, Lacy's parents, and Leonard's parents into coming to this."

 **Whew boy I am back! Okay I know this chapter didn't focus on harry too much, but don't worry the next chapter will, and yes, the Dursley's will get what's going to them**


	10. Chapter 10

Kyo nervously fidgeted in front of the muggle house that rested on Privet number 4 drive in Surry.

"I don't want to do this," She admitted to Cecily who stood next to her. "We don't hit a house twice..."

"We aren't hitting a house twice, we're talking to child abusers," Cecily put her hand on Kyo's shoulder, but still walked forward towards the front door of the muggle house. Unlike last time they were there, there was actually a nice looking car in the driveway. The two walked past the car, Kyo clearly admiring it as she paused to look at its shiny color.

"Oh, if only father had taught us to drive muggle cars," Kyo responded with a clear intent in her mind.

"Leave it alone, for now, we have a mission to do, don't forget that," Cecily told her as she had to drag her sister away by her upper arm towards the door.

"Wait... wait..." Kyo stopped causing Cecily to stop. "How are we going to explain to them that we want to adopt Harry and need their doing so? Also, if I remember correctly from our scouting trip: they might be magic-fearing, we can't just waltz on in there."

"... I have an idea, just follow my lead," Cecily only needed to think for a second before finally going up the stone steps to the front door. She then knocked on the door. With her sister now in the lead, Kyo just hung back and allowed her sister to work her own magic.

The door opened only a few seconds later. The moment the door opened, the sound of a child just absolutely wailing hit their ears. Were they hurting another child? Before Kyo could ponder on her thought, a horse-faced woman with blond hair looked at the two with wide eyes. Now, Kyo knew that they were 'The Dursley's' but she didn't know their names per say, a part of her felt like she should have asked Harry before he was taken away.

"Yes?" She asked them. Instantly, Cecily's voice changed, it went from her normal soft speaking voice to a more high pitched bubbly voice that reminded Kyo of a cheerleader,

"Hi~ My name is Kimberly, and this is my twin sister Shirley! We're new to the neighborhood and just thought we'd get to know our lovely neighbors!"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the two of them, before opening the door a little more to get a better look at them. Kyo had to hold in her snort once she saw how long this woman's neck truly was. "I wasn't told that there were going to be new neighbors..."

"It was honestly such a last minute choice for the two of us that we literally didn't have to inform anybody else," Cecily smiled as she gently twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Aren't you two a little... young to be buying a house?"

"It's for college," Kyo finally spoke up as she shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to give the impression of a shy woman.

"Huh... well, welcome to the neighborhood-"

The woman was cut off by a sudden grunt as a pig -no wait- a child! Came up behind her and started wailing loudly. "Yes, Dudleykin's mommsie is going to get your sweets." The woman cooed as she picked the fat pink blonde child up and placed him on her hip.

Kyo literally had to turn her head away from the woman to stop the string of laughter from leaving her mouth. Still, even though she couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the child, she suddenly felt a bit of anger burn inside of her, scouting the home, she saw how this child was treated like he could do no wrong...

"Can we use your phone?" Cecily suddenly asked before the woman could shut the door.

"... Why?" She gave them both shifty eyes, and Kyo spoke without skipping a beat:

"To tell our mother that we made it here safely. We don't have one set up otherwise we would call her ourselves. Surely you understand..."

"Yes, of course, silly me. Come on in, please... take off those shoes before stepping on my carpet." The woman opened the door more fully allowing the twins in. While the two were close enough to each other they both silently down-lowed in victory. Kyo almost didn't want to do as the woman asked, be it pettiness or just spite, it seemed like Cecily didn't want to either because as the woman had her backed turned to the two of them, to fetch the phone most likely, Cecily's bubbly demeanor changed and she took out her wand, Kyo did the same thing.

The woman turned around, phone in hand, and instantly she dropped it once she saw the two now armed. She grasped onto her child for dear life and tried to back away from the two.

"Look, we don't want too much trouble or really too much of your time. I'll make it super simple here, Mrs. Dursley, we're here to talk about Harry," Cecily spoke in a calm cool voice as she lowered her wand, maybe out of sympathy? Whatever the matter, Kyo lowered hers as well.

"G-Gone! The child is gone!"

"We know. Because we took him," Kyo informed the woman.

"Keep him!"

"We want to, but... it's not that easy. You see Mrs. Dursley, we'd happily leave you and your family alone, AND we'd take Harry as well, but, it's not that easy, you see-" Cecily paused as she walked forward a little more, causing Mrs. Dursley to shutter sacredly. "-We need your help to do that."

"What? Do you need me to sign a paper or something?"

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Mrs. Dursley.

"You need to... How do I put this... Mrs. Dursley, you and your husband need to go to trial."

"Absolutely not! Confess to a bunch of freaks?!" The woman gasped at the mere idea of doing such a thing. Kyo looked at Cecily, this was not going well, at all, then... an idea struck her this time around.

"No. Of course not!" Kyo let out her own fake gasp. "I'm sorry did we give you that impression? No, Mrs. Dursley, you see this is just a simple trial," Kyo put her hand on her chest in shock. "Mrs. Dursley this is just a simple adoption trial."

"... Adoption trial?" She asked her eyes now narrowed, little Dudleykins started crying again as he was now striking his mother clearly wanting his damn sweets.

"Yes, you see in the wizarding world we just go trial for adoption. It's simple, the judge asks if you want to hand over the child and you reply, that's it, this isn't a trial on child abuse or anything." Kyo told her simply as she stepped closer to the woman.

"I can't just sign some paper and be done with it?"

"If only it was that simple. If you and your husband show up, and just say you hand over all guardianship to me and my sister, then that'll be it!" Kyo explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"... That's it? Then we can be rid of the freak forever?"

Kyo had to clutch her fist behind her back to stop her from punching the woman right then. "That's it."

"I'll talk to my husband about it... when is this trial?"

"In a week."

"Very well, now, please get out of my house."

"We'll be back in three days for your answer."

With that, the two of them made their exit. Once the door shut behind them, and they were away from the house altogether, they both started laughing.

"Adoption trial?!" Cecily asked with a wide smile on her face as she clutched onto Kyo to stop herself from falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but if she would have known the truth she never would have even considered it! I could tell she wanted to be rid of him, so just a lie about an adoption trial and boom, we're in business." Kyo clapped her hands happily. Cecily chuckled as she lightly shoved her sister to the side. Kyo only grabbed Cecily's hand in response,

"C'mon, we got two more families to get to!"

* * *

"Oh. It's you two," Came the familiar drunken slur. Cecily backed away from the woman leaning against the doorframe to her shambled home. The woman- Amanda Knell - had pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes that contrasted against her overall pale skin and hair. The woman's hair was unkempt and greasy, in fact, her whole appearance was just nasty all together, her robes ripped and disheveled. She brought a full bottle of Fire Whiskey up to her mouth and drank. Kyo cringed, she hated the smell of alcohol it reminded her of her father. "What do you want?" Amanda demanded.

"Amanda, we need to talk about Lacy."

"Urg..." Amanda groaned deeply as she took another swig of her booze. "What about her?" Amanda questioned as she let out a small burp.

"Listen, Amanda I'm sure you heard by now, or not, but we need you-" Cecily started, but was cut off by the inebriated woman.

"That whole Oliver Pearson deal?"

"Yeah!" The twins said together.

"No, not doing it."

"Oh, c'mon Amanda!" Kyo snapped at the woman as she stomped her foot down childishly at the woman.

"No. Figure it out on your own." With that, Amanda slammed the door shut in their faces. Both of the girls groaned out before sitting on the front step of Amanda's home. The two of them both placed their forearms on their knees as they thought for a good moment.

"Why do we need them again? I mean it's not even a proper trial. Why can't Oliver just talk to us like a normal wizard? Why get the other families involved?" Cecily questioned softly as she rubbed her forehead.

"He wants to humiliate us, I think, he wants the wizarding world to sympathize with HIM and not us," Kyo growled as she rested her elbows on her knees in thought. She then let out a sigh before shaking her head, "We're not going to get those kids, they're going to go back to their own abusive homes-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down... We're not going to give up now..." Cecily gently put a hand on Kyo's shoulder and scooted closer to her sister lovingly. "We still have to try! We have to go down fighting, you know this! We aren't giving up, and we certainly aren't allowing those children to be brought back to their monster of parents. Don't worry. We just need to think...What does Amanda love more than anything in the world?"

"Booze."

"... I got it."

Cecily suddenly stood up and walked back over to the door, gently she knocked. Amanda answered it. "I said go away!" The woman growled.

"I'll buy you fire whiskey every day for a year if you do this." Cecily put it plainly causing Amanda to blink. Kyo actually stood up slowly as she walked up behind her sister, did she really just say that?

"... Everyday? For a year? Just to do this stupid meeting?" Amanda couldn't help but question as she gave Cecily a puzzled look just to make sure she heard the woman right.

"Yes." Cecily nodded with a smile.

"... Fine. I'll be there, now get off my property."

* * *

Harry sat on Ron's bed as his new friend was now showing him pictures of all his favorite Quidditch players.

"Oh- That's Filmore Season! He's the best seeker they're ever was!" Ron excitedly pointed to the player moving around the picture. The moving pictures still freaked Harry out, a lot, it seemed like the picture even hear Ron's exclamation as he then struck a dramatic pose for the two of them. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the picture as the player continued to strike pose after pose for the boys. Ron smiled before shutting the book. The redhead turned to grab another book on Quidditch for Harry and him to read.

Harry really didn't mind it at all, Ron was nice company to have. Ron never hit him like Dudley did, and it seemed like Ron wanted to befriend him as much as Harry wanted to be friends with Ron as well. Ron was a nice friend.

Ron suddenly jumped back, knocking into Harry sacredly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron stood there shaking for a few seconds before finally spitting it out:

"There- There is a snake behind my dresser..." The redhead shook fearfully. A snake? Harry poked his head around behind the dresser, sure enough, there was a snake! A baby grass snake!

" _Hello there_ ," The snake greeted Harry shyly. The small snake lifted it's head up as it looked at Harry.

" _Why, hello_!" Harry couldn't help but greet the snake back. Wow, even the snakes in this place were magical! And friendly too!

"Why are you talking to the snake?" Ron asked as he backed away shyly.

"Well, the snake started the conversation first!" Harry told Ron like it was the simplest thing in the world.

" _Oh, such a smart boy you are_ ," The snake stuck it's tongue out lightly before flickering it about.

" _Oh. Thank you! Can you come out from there, you're scaring Ron."_

" _Of course_..."

Slowly the snake slithered out from behind the dresser, Ron jumped onto his bed as fast as he could with a loud "Gah!" leaving his mouth.

"Oh, Ron, he's not that bad! He's a magical snake!" Harry smiled. " _Can I pick you up_?" He kindly asked the snake.

" _Sure_."

Doing so, Harry held the snake in his hands, the snake slithered around his arm up and down, tickling him.

"Harry, that is not a magical snake! That's a regular garden snake that you are talking to!" Ron exclaimed in fear, Harry's smile suddenly dropped.

"Is it... freaky?"

"Yes!"

"O..Oh..." Harry frowned, the snake crawled up his arm and up to his shoulder.

Ron must have noticed the sudden look of sadness on Harry's face and mentally slapped himself. Remembering what his mother had told him before Harry ever came into their house:

 _"Now, I don't know much, but I know this much, do not call either of them 'freaks' in any sort of nature or way. It's apparently a sensitive word for one of them."_

Instantly he felt bad, but still, this wasn't normal! Nobody has been known to talk to snakes before! Yet... Harry seemed rather excited about that new ability of his for just a moment.

"I mean... You're not freaky Harry, not by any means!" Ron tried to cover up what he just said, slowly and cautiously he stepped down from his bed. He didn't want to be too close to the snake, but close enough to lightly touch Harry's shoulder. Ron cautiously watched the snake as the animal moved up slightly on Harry's shoulder. The snake then moved down and slithered away on the floor.

"We shouldn't let him wander around the house... we should release him," Ron spoke more slowly to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I quite like this snake, but I don't want him to get hurt." Harry nodded in agreement as he bent down and picked the garden snake by his middle. Ron jumped back once again, the snake flicked it's tongue about as Harry smiled at it. "I'll go and put him outside."

"Thank you!" Ron yelled at him as Harry now walked towards the door. The snake slithered up Harry's shirt sleeve so not to be seen. It rested itself around Harry's shoulders.

" _So... Mr. Snake, what brought you into the Weasley's_?" Harry asked it in a soft whisper.

" _Just looking for some mice to eat is all, I wanted to have my go at that fat rat of theirs, but that rat is not what it seems_ ," The snake softly hissed back at Harry.

"What does that mean?"

Harry walked outside without a hitch and dropped his arm down allowing the snake to slip freely into the grass. The snake only lifted his head and flickered it's tongue slightly. " _A snake in the grass is nothing compared to a rat in the shadows, my little human friend... I'll be back._." With that, the snake slithered away, leaving Harry confused as he watched the snake go. Turning around, he stopped when he saw Scabbers standing at on hind legs in front of the backdoor. Harry frowned and lightly shooed the rat away from the door before shutting it behind him.

* * *

" _Open the damn door!_ " Kyo roared as she fought with the man on the other side of the door. She currently had her shoulder up to the door, pushing with all of her might trying to get the other person to just let her in.

"Go away, I said!" The man snapped back and he kept trying to close the door on her.

"David, please! We just need to talk to you!" Cecily spoke up as she had her back to the home of the door, pushing against it with all her might.

"I know what about, and I'm not doing it! Oliver Pearson will destroy me!"

"This isn't about you!" Kyo fought back. "It's about Leonard! If you just stop being a selfish son of a bitch for once in your damn life- Wah!" The door suddenly opened causing both Twins to fall. Cecily fell on her back, while Kyo flat on her face.

"Ow, you dick!" Kyo grumbled darkly as she pushed herself off of the ground.

"I mean it! Get out of here!" Leonard snarled as he pointed his wand at the two of them.

The twos just rolled their heads to look at each other before both taking their own wands out. "Seriously?" They both asked as they just pointed their wands at David.

Now, David wasn't a man to take lightly. He was huge, about 6'10, and close to three hundred pounds. He narrowed his golden brown eyes at them as he continued to point his wand at them threateningly.

"I won't do it!" David snarled at them, he looked like he was ready to flick his wand at them, not risking a hex, Kyo reacted first.

"Expelliarmus!"

David's wand went flying out of his hand causing him to jump back frightfully. The wand clattered loudly against the wall. Kyo crossed her arms, her wand still in her hand as she gave him a sneer.

"What will it take?" Cecily asked as she actually put her hand away in her back pocket.

"What?" David couldn't help but just question as he looked at her.

"For you to go to the meeting? What will it take for us to convince you to go?" Kyo finished her sister's offer as she also put her wand away into her pocket.

"Are you two... bribing me?"

"Yes," They said in unison not even bothering to hide it from him.

"... You two really want my little squib that bad, huh?" David asked now in a more cocky manner as he now leaned against the door frame.

"You clearly don't, you rat bas-" Kyo's voice started to gravelly towards the end of her sentence as she got ready to let loose all of the curse words she knew, but Cecily was quick to put her hand over her sister's mouth quickly stifling her.

"David, yes, we want Leonard, the only way we have a chance of adopting him is to confront Oliver, probably in front of press conference most likely," Cecily spoke up as she still kept her grip around Kyo's mouth, keeping her silent. "You don't want him, clearly because of his squib status. So what will it take for you to come to this conference?" Cecily asked again as she finally let go of Kyo's mouth.

"Well... I know something that comes into my mind..." David grinned at the two of them. He got into Cecily's face, showing off his yellow and crooked teeth clearly suggesting at something. Cecily cringed at the foul smell that came off of David's breath.

"How about something within the realms of possibility?" Kyo asked as she put her hands on her hips, David frowned and backed up back to his house. He paused for a moment, now thinking more logically, David tapped his chin in thought.

"Fine... I want a potion," David sniffed as he rubbed his nose suddenly.

"A potion? What kind of potion?" Kyo asked as she crossed her arms and frowned. David licked his lips slightly and looked around before sniffing once again. "I can't give you what you want unless you tell us."

"An addiction potion too... you know get over an addiction?"

"What addiction?"

"The muggle drug... cocaine? I can't get enough each day it's more and more for me, but I know I need to stop. I don't have the money to get my hands on the potion..." David admitted softly as he rubbed his hands together. Kyo and Cecily looked at each other before sighing out.

"Fine..." Kyo hummed softly.

David nodded before grabbing his door. "If you two get me that potion, I'll go to the conference." With that, he shut the door in front of them. Kyo turned to Cecily, the two of them nodded at one another,

"To Snape?" Cecily asked.

"To Snape."

* * *

"-And why would I help you two?" Snape asked as he walked on past the two of them. They had flooed to Hogwarts, with permission from Dumbledore of course. Summer was almost over, with only a month left, so the teachers were busy stocking up for classes. The two of them were in the dungeon with Snape, Kyo always hated the dungeon...

"Please, we just need an anti-addiction potion, Professor. Nothing too much." Cecily told him as she followed him to his back room.

"You two want to adopt children, but you're addicted to a muggle drug?" Snape asked his normal cold voice as he sneered at them.

"Not us! It's for David O'line, Leonard's father. It's the only way he'll go to the conference!" Kyo walked forward quickly so she was standing in front of Snape, stopping him for a brief moment.

"I don't care," Snape hissed as he pushed her to the size, causing Kyo to stumble slightly. "Make your own potion, oh wait, if I remember correctly, you couldn't make the simplest of potions."

Kyo felt her face flush as she pursed her lips in anger, and she took in slow deep breathes. Clenching her fists in anger, she knew better than to let anger get the better of her, so, she swallowed her anger down and relaxed the best she could.

"Look, we're already doing what we can, please we're talking about helping four abused children, Professor, all we need is just one potion," Cecily spoke as she shot her sister a look to stay put.

Snape sneered at Cecily, "You really believe the potter-brat on his 'abuse'?" He asked.

"WE FOUND HIM LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD!" Both of them screamed at Snape. That seemed to actually surprise him as he jumped a little at the volume of their voices. They both stopped, Cecily stopped and wiped her eyes slightly. Her emotions now starting to get to her, she wanted to help the children, they all deserved better and they shouldn't go back to their abusive homes, they just couldn't.

"Snape-Gah-Professor...Please..." Cecily lightly touched his arm. "Please..."She sniffled.

Snape looked down at her before finally letting out a very bitter sigh. "Fine. Fine! This is the one and only time I'm helping you two." He huffed before storming into his storage room once again. He came back a second later with a small vile. "Here."

Kyo took it before carefully pocketing it. "Thank you, we're in your debt."

Cecily lightly smiled at Snape, "Thank you..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo and Cecily both nervously sat inside of the Leaky Cauldron. Both of them had put on some simple glamor spells to hide their faces from the people wanting to talk to them, either to congratulate them for getting those children out of their abusive situations or to scream at them for being kidnappers.

Kyoto had to straighten her hair and turn it blonde, for once she actually had to keep her hair down it felt odd having her hair actually touch her shoulders but it was for the best. She even changed her eye color to blue, her skin ton a lighter shade than her normal olive skin, she looked and felt different that's for sure. Cecily had happily changed her hair from brown to bright pink, she kept its curly wavy nature with ease. She changed her own eyes from brown to green and also made her skin lighter. So they did still look like twins, but hopefully, nobody would notice them because they looked so different.

Both of them wore light blue robes, it was odd for Kyo to wear robes as for the past three years she was more use to wearing muggle clothing than wizarding robes, stilly, they couldn't risk standing out so the cheapest robes from Madam Malkin it was.

"Are you two the twins?" A voice whispered to them from behind the two of them. Both cautiously looked up to see a man.

This man had a hand on both of their shoulders, his hair was a darker shade a pink than Cecily's hot pink hair. He stood tall above them, this guy must have been almost 7ft tall! He looked to be in his late 20's, but yet he still had some crows feet in the corners of his eyes along with laugh lines. His blue eyes looked at them with interest, once he was sure he had the twins, he happily walked over and sat across from the two of them.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with us earlier than our original schedule, Martin," Kyoto smiled as she shook the man's hand. Martin smiled before shaking Cecily's hand as well.

"Yes, perhaps we should have this meeting in a private room?" Kyo spoke up with a bit of a smile as she noticed some of the patrons staring at her and her sister.

"Yes, of course..." Martin got up and walked over to Tom, the owner of the pub. Martin crossed his ankles as he leaned against the bar to talk to Tom. Finally, Martin walked back over to the two of them. "Alright, Tom has given us a room for us to have our interview," Martin told the two of them with a smile. Quickly all of them got up and made their way to the available room. Once in the room, Kyo and Cecily quickly took off their charms, it felt nice to go back to normal just for a moment.

Martin pulled out the desk chair and sat down. With a snap of his fingers, his quill went flying out of his bag and floated in the air waiting for paper. Martin reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook, the notebook floated and got underneath the floating quill. While he was still getting ready, Kyo put her black hair up in a ponytail and Cecily was still busy making sure she looked alright. Martin finally seemed to finish just as someone knocked on the door. Martin stood from his chair and went to answer it, both of the girls quickly hid their faces from the person.

"Alright, Darlings, I've got you both some soup and tea, you both looked about half-starved," Martin smiled as a floating tray came over towards them with soup and tea. Kyo felt her mouth water at the smell and sight of the soup as the tray came down. Two bowls of soup with two slices of buttered bread, and a kettle with two cups of tea. It was very true, the duo hasn't really been able to eat between trying to get the other families to the ridiculous plan Oliver Pearson cooked up and the stress of it all, they ate less in the past week than in the past three years, However; Cecily had her doubts about Martin's good deed.

"Is there a something in these?" Cecily softly asked him as she pointed down at the food.

"Darlings! What do you take me for?" Martin looked truly offended by Cecily's statement as he put his hand to his heart.

"I'm sorry, it's just with how things have been going lately it wouldn't really surprise us if you tried to have Veritaserum put in our food or something..." Cecily looked down at her hands guiltily as she lightly tugged at her cheap robe.

"You are aware that Veritaserum is only to be used by the ministry? If I were to use it on you two it'd be illegal, and I am not willing to get my hard working career tarnished by doing such a thing- don't write that down." He scolded to his quill that paused it's writing. With that, both of them quickly started to eat, clearly surprising Mr. Martin, not that they were eating, no, but at how fast they were eating. "Darlings, please, your food isn't going anywhere, slow down before you choke..." Martin sincerely spoke up, causing them both to instantly stop and start to chew at a more slower pace.

"Now... I'm going to ask the first question..." Martin breathed out as he looked at his own paper in front of him.

* * *

Ben was excited, to say the least. He could hardly eat he was so excited, his excitement really didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the Weasley family.

"Ben dear, you do need to eat something," Mrs. Weasley told him as he fidgeted at the dining table. It was breakfast time and he hardly touched the mountain of sausages and bacon Mrs. Weasley piled on his plate. "I know you're excited about seeing... the twins as well as Lacy and Leonard today, but you should eat nonetheless."

Harry was pretty excited as well, but not as excited as Ben that's for sure. He didn't know the rest of the family as long as Ben had. Still, he was happy about seeing everyone again and hoped they were all faring well. Harry stabbed a sausage and took a big bite out of it, he was always thankful whenever he got food, he was pretty sure he was actually starting to get a bit of a tummy since he started living with the Weasley's. He just hoped he didn't become as fat as Dudley or Vernon.

Percy was sitting next to him, silently studying, while Bill and Charlie were chatting about charms and spells, the summer was slowly coming to an end and everyone was preparing for school to start back up even though there is still close to two months before it starts up everyone was preparing for it. The Weasley twins were both bummed that they still had to wait one more year until they could go to Hogwarts, Ron was currently chatting into Harry's left ear about de-gnomes the garden today, while Ginny just happily ate.

Ben munched on a piece of bacon as he excitedly kept his eyes on the chimney expecting the floo to flare up any minute now. Sure enough seconds later the floo flared up, green fire spitting around the fireplace until a tiny frame suddenly came stumbling out followed by a bigger frame.

"Lacy! Leonard!" Ben yelled out as both of him tumbling to the ground. Getting up from the table, both Harry and him rushed to help the two. Lacy was looking healthier and plumper as well as Leonard, Harry was quick to note that one of his scars was healing as it was a lighter shade than before.

"Ben! Hawwy!" Lacy smiled as she reached up to feel both of their faces just to confirm it was them.

"Oh, my, my!" Molly cooed as she got up from the table to look at the two children. Instantly she went up to Lacy, she paused once she noticed Lacy's eyes. "Oh, you poor thing..."

"Can I feel your face?" Lacy asked instantly.

"It's how she can tell who is who..." Ben told Molly softly. Molly crouched down so she was eye level with Lacy, Lacy reached up and started to feel Mrs. Weasley's face the best she could. While she did that, Ben found himself talking to Leonard.

"How are the Longbottoms treating you?" Ben asked him, still clearly timid of the older male.

"As well as one would treat a squib... better than my dad..." Leonard shrugged weakly. "What about you? Tubby." Leonard suddenly teased Ben, giving him a bit of a push.

"I am not!"

Harry walked up to the two, and Leonard looked at Harry before giving him a friendly poke in the stomach. It was the first time Harry has ever seen Leonard seem somewhat friendly towards the others. Lacy had moved on from Molly and was now currently feeling all of the Weasley's faces, starting with Percy. Percy was still trying to read while the four-year-old was grasping on to his face, clearly annoying him. Molly was currently following Lacy around, making sure she didn't bump into anything.

"So, I guess the twins have some sort of big conference they have to go to with all of our parents..." Leonard softly informed the two of them, they both quickly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Ben asked softly.

"I figured you two might not have known-"

"Mrs. Weasley doesn't want us getting upset over the news, we've been in the dark all week..." Ben filled him in.

"Yeah... this conference is going to be big..."

With that, Leonard walked over towards the breakfast table and watched Lacy carefully as she was now focusing on Bill's face. Ben looked over at Harry, Harry looked up at him, and he gave Harry a bit of a smile before walking forward.

For a few moments everyone talked to one another, Leonard to Bill, Lacy was finally done feeling everyone's faces once she was satisfied she was sure who was who. Molly quickly gave Lacy and Leonard both big plates of food, however; Leonard was quick to speak up, "Thank you, Ma'am, but we've already eaten at the Longbottoms." Leonard patted his stomach to prove his point to Molly.

"So, you're a squib-" Ron spoke up from his breakfast towards Leonard as he shoved a sausage in his mouth.

"Ronald!" His mother scolded and gave him a bit of a tap on the shoulder, getting him to be quiet. Ron quickly looked down at his plate, Leonard honestly didn't seem bothered by it, for once as he held Lacy's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry... but... what's a squib?" Harry finally asked the aching question on his mind. There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed to be avoiding that question as they suddenly took interest in something. Percy more interested into his book as he seemed to bury his nose in deeper to it. Bill and Charlie both took a sudden interest in their meals as they both started to shove food into their mouths. Fred and George both start snickering to each other, and Ginny looked down at her nails.

"I'll explain later..." Ben told him softly in a whisper. Suddenly the fireplace roared once more causing the two of them, who was the closest to the fireplace, to jump up and back in freight.

"Waaah!" came a familiar yell as the two twins suddenly got tangled up as they both came down from the floo at the same time. Unable to stop themselves, Harry and Ben watched as the two twins fell down in a tangle of limbs.

"Kyo! Cecily!" Ben yelled out as he ran over to them, Harry, Leonard, and Lacy also-ran to the twins. Instead of helping the two up, everyone wound up dogpiling on top of the twins.

"Alright! _Alright!_ " Kyo screamed out playfully to the others. Everyone got up and off of the twins, Kyo and Cecily both wiped the soot and cinder off of their clothes.

"Oh, hello," Cecily greeted the others at the dining table, she brought her hand out for Molly to shake, but Molly frowned before hesitantly reaching out and shaking the younger girl's hand. Cecily then quickly shook the others hands, starting with oldest siblings.

"Twins!" Cecily suddenly squealed out at the sight of the Weasley twins.

"Hello-" Fred started.

"-We've heard a lot about you two!" George finished.

"I'll be, I can't even tell them apart!" Kyo spoke poking Cecily in her ribs.

"Welcome to my world..." Ben whispered to Kyo.

"That's Fred, and that's George..." Molly spoke up pointing to Fred and George respectfully.

"Honestly! I'm not George, he is-"

"-Tut, tut, Mother..."

Both pairs of twins both giggled.

"Oh man, we couldn't do that with our father-" Kyo spoke, but Cecily was quick to finish her sentence.

"-Our hair was too different he knew who was who-"

"Yes, but we did try to change our hair color that one time!-"

"-He still figured it out!"

"Boy, did we thrashed for that one..." Both of them finished before realizing what they just did.

"Okay, you two are too contagious, we've never finished each other's sentences before," Kyo grumbled as she finally moved on to meet the rest of the Weasleys.

"So your husband is at work I take it?" Cecily questioned as she bent down to pick up Lacy and put the child on her hip. "Ooof... you're getting too big for this..." Cecily teased slightly as Cecily moved some of Lacy's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Never!" Lacy cried as she clung to Cecily for dear life.

"Hey! You don't have that much a lisp anymore that's good!"

While Cecily and Lacy spoke, Leonard was quick to speak to Kyo, soon the whole living room with buzzing with different people speaking to one another. Harry started to feel a tad out of place again as he hardly got to say two words to the twins before they were overrun with questions from the Weasley family, however, it was clear that Mrs. Weasley had enough of the questions herself as she suddenly banged two pots together, quieting everyone down.

"That's it everyone to their rooms!"

There was a chorus of "Aw! Mum!" From the Weasley children, still, they all knew better to argue with her and soon one by one they all vanished to their rooms, leaving the four children behind with the twins.

"There, that's a lot better, please you four go talk in the living room," She gave the twins a bit of a sad smile before allowing all four of them to go and sit in the living room. The twins sat on the couch while all the children opted to sit on the floor. Lacy in Leonard's lap, and Harry and Ben sitting next to one another, all of them, say for Lacy, looking at the twins wide-eyed.

"So, how have your foster families been treating you all?" Cecily finally asked.

"Good," Leonard muttered awkwardly.

"The Longbottoms awe nice! They got me a new dwess!" Lacy grinned showing that her lisp isn't completely gone. "Not that I can see it..." She added the last part softly.

"The Weasleys are great! I never knew so much about magic before! It's so cool!" Harry couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Mrs. Weasley has started to teach me how to control my... uh..." Harry paused and looked at Ben.

"Accidental magic, we're all trying to control it turns out Harry here is rather powerful when it comes to accidental magic." Ben finished with a smile.

"Yes well, there is a reason why it's called _accidental_ magic..." Cecily pointed out quickly. "Still, it's nice that you are all doing so well." She smiled to them all. Cecily got down from the couch and touched Lacy's hair softly. "What about you? Any accidental magic?"

Lacy sniffed a little before giving a weak shrug in response. "I don't think so..."

Leonard sighed softly before he rested his head atop of Lacy's head and smiled softly, "Even so, most don't show accidental magic until their at least seven. It wasn't until I didn't get my Hogwarts letter did I finally see I was a squib-"

"Can someone please tell me what that is?" Harry spot up, cutting Leonard off. He was still very curious by that one word.

"What is that, Sweetheart?" Cecily asks as she lightly crawled over to Harry and sat next to him. Harry felt slightly taken aback, as she suddenly comfort wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"A squib? I have no idea what a squib is..." Harry confessed to her. At the Dursley's he wasn't allowed to ask questions, so asking these questions always made him feel like he was doing something bad. Cecily moved her legs out from under her, making a soft noise of pain as she did so. Still, she looked over a Kyo, who in turn, looked at Leonard, who just nodded.

"Alright, Harry," Cecily breathed out softly as she lightly ran her fingers through Harry's wild hair. "A squib is somebody who was born with magical parents, but they themselves are not magical."

"That's all?" Harry could only ask back in return, he suspected it was something much worse than just that by the way the Weasley's were avoiding it like the plague.

"Well... yes?"

Harry bit on his tongue, debating if he should ask the next question on his mind, but it was just eating away at him slowly inside, he had to ask, "Is it... a bad thing?"

" _No!_ " All of them spoke at once to him making him jump a little.

"No, Harry it just means he's different, but it's not a bad thing," Cecily quickly explained.

"It better not be a bad thing..." Leonard growled deeply, not towards Cecily, but towards Harry.

"Okay," Harry nodded silently.

"Uh... girls..." Molly came poking her head out of the dining room, looking at the two twins, she was trying to sound nice, but there was something off about her voice. "Can I have your help with the tea please?" She asked the two of them. The two of them looked at her before shrugging and getting up.

"We'll be right back," Kyo told the children before getting up from the couch and following her sister into the kitchen.

Harry let out a soft hum as the twins walked away, looking at Ben, Harry smiled at him. He, on the other hand, had a frown on his face as he seemed to be in deep thought about something. That's when Harry realized Ben hardly spoke at all during the twin's visit.

After a few minutes, the twins came back. Neither of them said anything for a few moments before Cecily started to make conversation with everyone. Harry walked over to Kyo, she wanted to show her his new friend. Getting up, he walked up to Kyo and shyly pulled on her robes for attention. Kyo blinked and she looked down.

"Yes?" Kyo questioned him.

"Do you want to see my new friend?" Harry questioned softly. Kyo looked at the others before nodding.

"Sure. Lead the way," Harry shyly took her hand and lead her towards the backyard. Past Mrs. Weasley who was still in the kitchen, she looked mad as she was cleaning her dishes. Still, Harry made his way to the backyard and opened the back door slipping out with Kyo.

Both of them cringed at the hot July air that hit them. Kyo watched as Harry let go of her hand and raised and raised an eyebrow at this 'new friend'. She wondered if it was one of the gnomes that were running around the backyard, however, she felt a frown tug at her lips, was Harry... hissing? Cautiously she walked over to him as he was now on all fours in the grass. There was no denying it, Harry was letting out soft hissing sounds.

"Harry-" Kyo let out a shaky gasp as Harry turned around a snake in his hands. Putting her hand to her mouth she stopped the scream from leaving her mouth.

"This is Helga! She's a nice garden snake," Harry smiled at Kyo as the snake moved around his arm, Harry was hissing to it, and the snake was hissing back.

"Harry, darling... are you talking to the snake?" Kyo questioned softly.

"Yep! She's nice, Ron said that talking to snakes is a little strange and that I shouldn't tell anybody about it. I figured I could at least tell you," Harry smiled at her. He watched as Kyo turned a little pale before smiling awkwardly.

"That-That's great, buddy..."

* * *

" _Parselmouth!?"_ Kyo ranted to Dumbledore as she paced up and down his office in a huff. Cecily had stayed behind to talk to the kids so nobody would be suspicious, she had a feeling Harry might have been though.

"Is there something wrong with that fact?" Dumbledore questioned her softly, his blue eyes twinkling, he clearly knew this was coming.

"Well... it's just... Parselmouths are..." She paused trying to find the right words.

"Mrs. Ellen, are you having doubts about adopting Harry now? I mean, what's the difference between him and Leonard? Both are different from what wizarding families expect, are they not?" Dumbledore asked her and she turned to him eyes hardened.

"And give him back to those horrible muggles? No. Never!" She hissed softly.

"Then, I don't see what the problem is my dear? He can communicate with snakes, yes, but does that really make a difference in anything?" He asked her, Kyo sat down in the chair across his desk and looked down at her hands.

"Headmaster... if I can ask, why are you helping us? I mean I know it's Harry Potter, but I figured if anything you'd be against us taking him..." She asked him as she finally looked up.

"Because dear, I made my own mistake in trusting those muggles to care for Harry's safety, well, that and there's also something else, but I won't tell you that just yet..." his blue eyes continued to twinkle as he looked at her, Kyo swallowed a lump in her throat but said nothing else.

"Now, I'm actually glad you came to visit me, I managed to talk Oliver down from involving the children in with this little conference,"

"Oh, that's great! Not as much trauma for the children then."

"Yes, there's one more thing..."

* * *

" _A muggle building?!"_ Cecily yelled at her sister as they both now hid in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't understand, why a muggle building for this conference?" Mrs. Weasley asked Kyo.

"He says it's partly for the Dursleys, and partly because apparently every reporter in all of the wizarding will be there. It's going to be too big for any of our buildings," Kyo whispered softly to the two of them.

"Oh, my, my... the trouble you two are putting on these poor children!" Molly scolded the two of them as she slammed a towel down on the counter.

"The children won't be at the conference, Oliver backed down!" Kyo hissed towards Molly.

"That doesn't mean their lives still won't be affected! What this conference will do is ruin them even if they won't be a part of it!"

Both of the twins looked at each other before crossing their arms softly. "We do want what's best for them, Mrs. Weasley, for them to go back to those horrible families, isn't an option. Leonard's father is a drug addict that hates him and blames him for everything-"

"-Lacy's mother is an alcoholic who doesn't know how to care for a blind child-" Cecily added in.

"-Harry was locked in a cupboard for his 'freakishness' and beaten for it-"

"-And Ben was put to the torture curse almost every day until he ran away!"

Molly frowned as she silently started to make some more tea, she seemed like she was trying so hard not to cry for those children. Finally, with a sniffle, Molly wiped her eyes and tapped the kettle with her wand to heat up the water.

"Do you two, only just children yourselves, think you can raise four other children on your own? No husbands?"

"We don't need husbands," They both shrugged and spoke at the same time, "We have each other and that's enough for the two of us."

Molly let out a soft sigh as she grabbed the kettle and started to pour the hot water into cups. "If that's how you two feel... then... When's this conference?"

The twins looked at each other, then back to her.

"Tomorrow... why?" Kyo asked her softly. Molly softly sniffed as she rubbed some tears out of her eyes before saying softly,

"You'll have the Weasley's to back you up tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo had to admit Molly looked rather nice in muggle clothing. Molly and Arthur both transfigured a couple of their cloaks into muggle looking clothing. Both Cecily and Kyo told them what to wear for the conference. Molly was in a black skirt, flats, and white button-up shirt.

"This is uncomfortable..." Molly mutter as she shifted in her skirt.

"It's only for a few hours, Darling," Arthur told her softly. He was in a three-piece suit, something Cecily suggested for the older man.

"Mom, you like nice," Bill smiled as he walked up to his mother, Ben, Leonard, Lacy, and Harry all right beside him.

"It's still uncomfortable," Molly huffed softly.

"Okay, now this conference shouldn't take too long, Bill, are you sure you can watch these four?" Kyo asked him, Bill only laughed haughtily at Kyo.

"I can handle them, plus my own siblings, it's nothing," Bill waved her off softly before pushing them towards the fireplace "It'll be fine."

"Alright..." With that, all four of them, one by one, they stepped into the fireplace and flooed away in a puff of green fire. Harry stood beside Ben and watched them leave. Once they were gone, Bill turned to all of them and gave them a nod.

"Okay, I have to finish up some summer homework so, we can do this one of two ways. One: You guys go and hang around with my other siblings. Two: We all go outside where I can watch you guys while I do my homework." Bill told them.

"Outside is fine..." Leonard muttered softly.

"I would like to feel the sun on my face," Lacy hummed as she hung on Leonard's arm.

"Can we play on the play brooms?" Ben asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, there are only two, so you guys have to share," Bill told Ben simply, Ben and Harry nodded understandably. "Alright then, you guys go outside I need to get my stuff."

Everyone piled outside, the hot July air hitting their faces making them feel like they got hit with a damp towel, and then like they were smothered with that towel afterward. Still, Ben raced to the shed and grabbed the two play brooms. Harry allowed Ben and Leonard to play on the brooms while he slunk away to talk to Helga, his snake friend. He sat beside the shed, almost out of sight, just close enough for Bill to see him, but farther enough away to were Ben or Leonard won't bother him.

 _"Hello, little friend,'_ Helga came slithering from behind the shed. " _No, older woman today?"_

" _No... I don't think she liked you,"_ Harry told Helga softly, " _After I showed you to her, she left to Dumbledore... I think she think's I'm a freak..."_ Harry confided in his friend as he huddled his knees up to his chest.

" _She is wrong if that is what she thinks,"_

"What awe you doin'?" Lacy asked scaring Harry. Harry put his hand to his chest and looked up at the blind girl. "Wewe you hissing?" Lacy asked another question as she tilted her head in question.

"Uh... no..." Harry lied hoping Lacy wouldn't pick up on the lie, but she just scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm blind, Hawwy. My heawing is ex-... ex..." She frowned before pouting slight when she couldn't get the big word out. "My Heawing is better than you think." She finally spat out.

" _She is a smart one, I can tell,"_ Helga hissed softly as she flicked her tiny tongue out of her mouth.

"Are you speaking to a snake-"

Harry shot up and put a hand on her mouth being careful so Leonard didn't see he spoke softly to Lacy.

"Okay, yes, you caught me. Her name is Helga, I can talk to snakes..." Harry finally admitted to her. Slowly, he let go of Lacy's mouth. Lacy seemed to have a frown on her face for a moment.

"I think... you should tell Ben..." Lacy hummed softly.

"What if he thinks I'm a... freak?" Harry asked her softly, Lacy only giggled softly.

"Hawwy?"

"Yes?"

"You awe aware that Ben has nevwar once judged you for anything?" Lacy asked him as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Harry fidgeted a little as he leaned down to pick up Helga. Helga slid under his shirt sleeve and rested behind his neck.

"I don't know..."

"So, does the snake have a name?" Lacy questioned as she sat down next to Harry carefully.

"Helga, she named herself," Harry told Lacy as he brought his arm out, Helga poked her head out before slinking back into Harry's sleeve clearly not interested.

For a while Lacy and Harry sat together and talked calmly to one another, however; over time Harry's bladder started to get uncomfortable. Excusing himself from Lacy, he got up and hurried off towards the restroom. Bill didn't even look up from his potions book. Rushing towards the restroom at a fast rate, Harry quickly relieved himself. Once he was done Harry washed his hands and then got ready to go back outside, but he stopped when heard a dull _thud_ come from Charlie's room.

Helga let out a low hiss and slithered farther up Harry's arm resting on his shoulder now. Harry let out a frown, was Charlie alright? Going up to the teen's room, Harry cautiously knocked on the door.

"Charlie?" He asked softly. He didn't get a response, so Harry opened the door slowly. "Charlie are you alright?" He asked again before opening the door fully. "Charlie!" Harry yelled out as he rushed over to the redhead.

Charlie was on the ground. His head was against the wall while his body on the floor, but his legs were on his bed. Scabbers suddenly went rushing past Harry, and out of the room. Harry let the rat go as he ran to Charlie and started to shake the teenager. "Charlie! _Charlie!"_ Harry screamed out in fear.

Ron! Ron could help! Getting up, Harry turned and ran into Ron's room. Bursting through the door Harry felt his breath leave his mouth when he saw Ron and Ginny both unconscious on the ground.

 _"Harry this isn't good... the rat!"_ Helga hissed towards him.

" _Percy!"_ Harry screamed... or hissed, he wasn't sure because he was in such a panic. It shouldn't have surprised him when he ran into Percy's room, the other redhead was also on his floor unconscious. Standing there, petrified, Harry stood there in the doorway before finally opening his mouth and letting out a loud scream.

 _"BILL!"_

He didn't know if the twins were okay, but right now, he needed the eldest Weasley right now. Rushing down the stairs, Harry started yelling for Bill as loud and as fast as he could.

"Bill! Bill! Bill! BILL!"

Almost falling down the stairs Harry turned the corner and ran into Bill, Bill, being quick, grabbed Harry around the middle, stopping him from almost falling again.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on!? Where's the fire?" Bill asked.

"EVERYONE IS UNCONCIOUS!" Harry screamed out, he watched as Ben, Leonard, and Lacy all come rushing in through the back door clearly worried. Bill rushed past Harry and up the stairs. There was a moment of silence as Bill seemed to assess the damage. It didn't take long before Bill came running back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Bill went running to the Fireplace.

"Be there! Please! Someone!" Bill poked his head in the fireplace, however, he didn't get what he wanted as he came back out of the fireplace. "Bullocks! Everyone is gone to that stupid-"

"BILL!" Leonard suddenly screamed out as he grabbed Lacy and pushed her behind him. Bill seemed to be at the ready as he had his wand in his hand already. Suddenly a brilliant blue shield went in front of Bill right before a white light suddenly went rushing to him the shield protecting Bill from the spell.

Ben grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat again when a man suddenly came into view Harry didn't know this man, but he had his wand out, pointed at Bill. "Kids Hide!... this is going to get ugly..." Bill snarled at the man, Leonard picked Lacy up and went running to the outside. Ben started to pull Harry to the outside as well, but Harry kept looking at the man. The man suddenly started to throw a spell at Bill, Bill was quick to retaliate. "GO!" Bill screamed at the two of them. Finally, Ben managed to get Harry to move and with that, the two of them went outside and ran up to the fence.

Ben and Leonard seemed to go into a mix of thief mode and protective mode as they were quick make sure that Lacy and Harry got over the backyard fence first by hosting the two up and carefully putting them over before silently climbing the fence themselves.

"What about the rest of the Weasley's?" Harry asked once Ben dropped down next to him. Ben never got to answer that question as a white light just hardly missed him.

"I have a feeling it's not them this guy is after!" Ben yelled as he grabbed Harry's wrist and took off with Lacy and Leonard. Quickly all four of them rushed into the denser part of the woods. Leonard and Ben taking the lead, being quick to dodge the trees and low hanging branches.

"Who is this creep!?" Leonard demanded as he now had Lacy on his hip, he actually went as far as to hold Lacy on the front of him so to shield the girl from any spells coming their way.

 _"It's the rat, Harry, the rat. The one I told you was odd,"_ Helga whispered into Harry's ear softly, her tongue lightly grazing over his ear softly as she spoke to him.

"Scabbers?!" Harry asked aloud, he thought he was speaking to Helga directly, but that turned to be untrue when Ben had grabbed him and moved him to the side, just barely missing another spell coming their way. All four of them turned and hid the shadows of the thick trees.

"What about that fat rat?" Ben asked in a hushed whisper as they continued to run just a little quieter this time around. Lacy was whimpering to Leonard's shirt softly and clung for dear life to his collar.

"Helga says that man is Scabbers..." Harry spoke softly to Ben as they took another turn, hoping to throw the man off, for a moment all was silent, still, they turned one last time and hid amongst the thick trees.

"Who is Helga?" Ben asked in a soft whisper. Leonard crouched next to Harry. The eldest was now trying to stop Lacy from crying. Harry, not wanting to explain much, just too Helga out of his shirt.

"That's a snake..." Leonard pointed out the obvious as he still managed to keep a sharp lookout for the man.

"Harry can talk to them," Lacy whispered into Leonard's ear, loud enough for Ben to hear.

"You're a Parseltongue?" Ben asked his eyes wide as he stared disbelieving at Harry.

 _"Oh? This one seems to know something the others do not, at least... he speaks it that is."_ Helga hissed softly to Harry.

 _"What?"_ Harry could only whisper back in confusing to Helga's sentence.

"Holy Merlin-" Ben breathed out his eyes now the comical size of dinner plates as he stared wide-eyed at Harry. He never got to finish his sentence as Leonard spoke up with a quick,

"Sh!"

After a few heartbeats of pure silence, they could all hear it, the menacing sounds of footsteps crunching against the fallen leaves and branches on the forest floor. The person was looking for them.

"... We need to move... He just whispered 'Point me' to something," Lacy quickly spoke. They didn't need any more prompting as they got up and took off again. Harry started feeling tired and was getting a painful stitch in his side, but he knew he didn't want to get caught. Suddenly they all just seemed to slow down and stop, none of them knew why, but they just stopped. Harry placed Helga back on his shoulder before grasping on to Ben's hand fearfully. He really _really_ didn't want to be there right now. Grabbing Leonard's hand in fear, Harry shut his eyes tightly. What could he do? They couldn't keep running forever, they were all growing tired. He wished... he wished he could just... _GET AWAY_ from the forest... _FAR AWAY_ so the strange man couldn't _FIND THEM!_ for once he wanted to go back to Surry, at least that was safer than anywhere at the moment! There was no crazy rat man hunting any of them down in _SURREY!_

What happened next was a feeling Harry hadn't felt in a good while, as the world moved around them, all of them, but they didn't move as it felt like their chests were being compressed as it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, but then, all at once they just... fell onto the sandy playground in Surry. Harry felt drained and dizzy, he tried to stand, but he just wound up falling onto his backside. He felt ill and sick, he just needed to lay down, just for a moment.

 _"That was some powerful magic, young one, transporting all four of you, foolish..."_ Helga spoke softly to Harry.

 _"Is that what happened?... I transported myself and Ben, once, I didn't feel this tired before..."_

 _"I am just a snake, I do not know much about your magic, however; I think I can safely say, there is a difference between transporting two people, and four."_

"Harry!... did you do this?" Ben asked, clearly ignoring the fact that Harry was speaking to Helga at the moment, as he rushed and propped Harry up against the swing set.

"I'm tired..." Harry sleepily muttered. The bright daylight showed over the four of them and they all quickly glanced around in fear.

"Okay... we need to do something fast, all of the Weasley's are knocked unconscious, the twins are at this stupid conference, Harry looks dead on his feet, and we stick out like sore thumbs in this neighborhood. Someone will find us, I'm sure of it.

"Mrs. Figg..." Harry sleepily spoke.

"Who is that?" Ben questioned Harry softly as he leaned down.

"My babysitter...she lives on Wisteria Walk..." Harry rested his head against the swing set and allowed his to sleepily close, he just needed to rest them for a moment.

"How far are we from Privet 4 drive!?" Ben asked Leonard, jumping up quickly, the two of them surveyed the area quickly. Finally, Leonard just slapped his hands to his sides unsure. "I don't think we're close, we need to get to Little Whinging, man."

* * *

To say the conference was a disaster was an understatement, a big one at that. At first, things went fine. They sat at their large table, the twins chose to sit at the farthest end. Then Oliver showed up, and everything just went downhill from there. Oliver was a pompous ass, and Kyo was eternally grateful that Ben did not end up like his father. Things didn't help when the rest of the parents came. The Dursley's, in particular, made things insanely difficult on the twins.

"JUST TAKE THE RUDDY BOY!" Harry's uncle boomed, not even waiting for the conference to start. Yeah, no he wasn't a good man. Still, some good things came to light, Oliver let his own abuse and attitude slip out, David flat out admitted his abuse towards Leonard, and Amanda was so smashed she couldn't even think straight, Kyo and Cecily knew the reporters must have been having a field day, then... Kyo's and Cecily's own skeletons came out of the closet when the Dursley's found out that this was not some "trial" for adoption, but in fact, them more or less talking to a bunch of wizarding reporters about their abuse, that's when things took a downfall.

Petunia, so furious over being lied to, took her water and angrily dumped it on Cecily. Cecily took it well honestly, Kyo did not. All she knew was that it ended with Vernon getting in her face, spilling more than he should have about how he didn't want Harry and wanted to drown him. With that, the Dursley's took their leave, telling the twins to "keep him" ('Him' being Harry of course) like he was just some puppy they found. Needless to say, the reporters were going to be talking about this and nothing else for years to come.

Then... Oliver lost his temper. He started banging his fists and accusing the twins of kidnapping his boy out of his own home. Whenever either of them tried to tell the true story, Oliver wouldn't listen, he just started refusing to really say much of anything and wouldn't let them finish anything, even if the question was for them, he would still speak up like the question was for him. It took a lot of willpower for Kyo to not punch Oliver in the dick right then and there... but after the two-hour mark that's when the conference took a much more darker turn. An owl came swooping in and landed on Molly's lap. For whatever reason, that Owl, that should have stayed at the Burrow, came to Molly forcing her to open the letter, a letter that proudly proclaimed to everyone in the conference room that William Weasley had been expelled for using Magic outside of school.

The conference ended on that note.

Everyone had flooed to the Burrow in a hurry, what they saw when they got there was not something they expected. Bill was laying on the floor unconscious as he looked up at the ceiling with a vacant stare.

"WILLAIM!" Molly panicked loudly running to her eldest.

" _Rennervate!"_ Arthur yelled, waking Bill up. Bill sat up quick sucking in a deep breath.

"the others! He knocked them all out!" Bill screamed loudly, he quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to wake his siblings.

"Molly! Make sure the others are alright!" Arthur ordered as he grabbed Bill and sat him down. Molly didn't need to be told twice.

"The kids!" Cecily yelled out she was ready to run upstairs as well, but Bill's soft voice stopped the two of them dead in their tracks.

"No... They got out ..." Bill breathed out. "I don't know how far they got, I tried to protect them the best I could but..."

"Bill... who did this?" Arthur asked him softly as he gently rubbed his son's back as Bill groaned out. Bill only looked at his dad slightly. The twins could hear Molly screaming to her other children, both of them hoped all of them were unharmed. Still, Kyo felt her own fear creep up on her as she grew anxious about their own children, they shouldn't be standing here, but they were.

"I don't think you're going to believe me but... I think it was Peter Pettigrew..."

* * *

Ben let out a low grunt as he shifted Harry on his back, Harry was now dead asleep on his back. Helga the snake rested on Harry's shoulder occasionally letting out a soft hiss. Ben knew one thing, Harry was heavy. Breathing out softly, he looked over at Leonard and Lacy, Lacy also fast asleep, however; Leonard could easily hold on to Lacy as he held her close to his chest.

"Do you think we're close?" Ben asked Leonard as they cautiously kept a look out for any cars.

"I'm trying to figure out just where we are, we might be close... hopefully," Leonard breathed out softly as he ran his fingers through Lacy's hair gently. Together they continued to walk down the road.

"Weonawd..." Lacy sleepily asked as she woke up, Ben watched as Lacy rubbed her eye sleepily before sniffing softly.

"Yes, Kiddo?" Leonard asked as he continued to walk.

"I wost my shoe..." Lacy whined softly. Ben looked at Lacy's feet and she was wiggling her sock-clad toes to prove her point, she did have her other flat on, thankfully.

"Sorry, Kid, I must have let it slip while running at one point," Leonard told her softly.

"S'okay... where are we?"

"Somewhere in Surry-"

"-Hey!" Ben yelled out happily before rushing forward and pointing at a sign in the distance. "Privet Drive! Who knew..."

With new found vigor they hurried, however even though Privet Drive was a nice site, they needed to get to Wisteria Walk which was hopefully not that far from Privet Drive.

"You know..." Lacy spoke up as she sleepily rested her head on Leonard's chest. "We could just ask the Durswey's for help, they are closer than this... Mrs. Figg."

"Absolutely not!" Ben snapped bitterly. "I would rather that crazed man attack us than go to the Dursley's for help!"

"We could at least ask for directions to Wisteria Walk, they have to know it," Leonard paused his walking to look at Privet drive number 4. "Besides. I don't want to be running blind anymore, let's just get there and go!"

"You know... that's not a bad idea, but we can't have Harry around them... but you two... now... maybe this could work, they don't know who you guys are. Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

"Mrs. Figg!" Ben yelled out as he knocked on the woman's door. Leonard and Lacy behind him, Lacy now finally standing up as she was starting to get too heavy for Leonard to carry. The plan went off without a hitch, it was honestly a simple plan. Ben ran up at the end of the street, out of sight from the Dursleys while Leonard and Lacy pretended to be lost looking for their aunt on Wisteria Walk. Petunia pointed them on their way, and here they were... knocking on every door because they had no clue just where Mrs. Figg lived. This was their third door.

Luck seemed to be on their side when a batty old woman with gray hair sticking out at every angle opened the door. She looked down at them, and her eyes fell on Harry. Without another word, she practically threw the four of them into her house. Ben tried so hard not to gag at the overwhelming smell of cat litter that hit his nose.

"What happened?" Mrs. Figg asked them as she was quick to take Harry and lay him on the couch. Several of her cats came to see what the problem was as they watched with interest.

"We were attacked at the Weasley's, Harry accidentally sent us all back to Surrey and... he's been asleep ever since..." Ben explained quickly.

"Of course apparition at a young age is taxing, especially if he accidentally brought all four of you with him..." Mrs. Figg huffed before turning to her fireplace, Ben watched as she poked her head in like Bill had earlier. Ben let her do her own than as he finally got to sit down for just a moment. One of her cats came over and he happily patted the cat on top of its head. For a while, Leonard, Lacy, and Ben all just sat around petting the cats as a slow clock ticked on by. Finally, after what felt like forever, Mrs. Figg came back to them, some dry looking biscuits on a plate.

"I talked to Dumbledore, he's on his way, please, you guys look hungry and thirsty," She softly spoke as she laid the biscuits down. Ben was right about them being dry, that's for sure. Still, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating. Leonard and Lacy must have felt the same way as soon all three of them were eating. Up until the fireplace roared to life. Expecting Dumbledore or the even the twins they all dropped their food and stood up, however; Ben's breath got caught in his throat when he saw who really stepped out of Mrs. Figgs fireplace.

"Dad..." Ben breathed out in shock.

 **Okay, I really have to say it now, please, please! Review!**


End file.
